Forgotten Love, Known Son
by green-gold-fox
Summary: Mrs. Crimson attempt to alter Ashes mind has been successful and his memories of his friends and family have been twisted. What actions will he do now that he is under his father control?
1. A Love Between Two People

A few years before Giovanni rose in the ranks of leadership and power of Team Rocket, he had fallen in love with a beautiful woman at the college he was going to. It was almost like love at first sight. He was only known to her as Michael. She was a lovely woman who loved his antics and his tricks to just see her laugh and smile. He sent daily red roses, that appeared at her door step each and every morning, with the saying of, "My little rose, such a beautiful thing, you surpass the beauty of this rose, I give thee." He even had a plane fly over them with a long banner on Valentines Day, with the words of:

"I Love You With All My Heart, My Little Rose. Will You Be Mine For Valentine?"

She was so surprised with what he had done for her; she end up laughing very had, and was crying tears of joy.

"What is the matter my little rose, did I do something wrong" Giovanni asked, (but Michael to her)

"Oh no, no, it is a very beautiful thing you did for me, and I love it very much, and yes I will be yours for Valentine." she said

Then both hug and kissed each other and told each other that they will be there for each other. They loved each other very deeply. Then one day, he just disappeared, and she never knew what happened to him. He was supposed to meet her at a Viridian City restaurant, so she can tell him about some news about herself.

"_He was supposed to meet me here at 8:15 at the restaurant. He is never late, he is always early, and with always a surprise waiting for me. Come to think about, I have not received anything or heard from him, for about a week_."

She looks at her watch again for what seams to be the thousandth time, and it is now 9:40. She is getting very worried and upset. She thinks to her self that he has never done this before, but he could be just held up. So she calls his apartment, but finds that the number is disconnected. She then tries his cell phone and it is the same thing. She calls some of his friends, but they say they have not seen him. She starts to get very worried, and it caused her stomach to get upset and she had to sit down.

"_I should go home; he may be calling me right now, that he could not have made it. He will probably make it up with a whole bouquet of roses, and dinner_."

So she went home, and found no replies on her answering machine. She tired his cell phone and apartment number again, but she got the same replay. She deiced to go out to his apartment the next day, but when she arrived, she found a for rent sign. She went to a neighbor's apartment, but the lady told her that he had moved out three months ago. She was shocked, and left for home.

She cried very much over not knowing of what happened to him and why he would not leave any word. She was mostly depressed at what was going on and ate her way through a many of pints of ice-cream and pickles.

So within a month of not hearing anything of him, and from his friends, she decided to move away from Viridian City to a small town to mend her broken heart and try to live her life to her fullest, and raise their child that was the result of their love between each other. She left word with his friends of where she can be contacted at when he returns to Viridian City.

Eight months later, she gave birth to a son. She was still sad that he had not contacted her at all. But where she is living she has made many good friends, and had started working on her prized possession, a garden. When her new friends ask where her husband is, she states he is on a pokemon journal, and fulfilling his dream of being a pokemon master. But in truth, she only knew he worked at a major corporation and she did not know what that corporation did. All he told her was that they did research and development. But she lets the past go, and got on with her life. She is going to raise her son to be the best he can be. She is just glad that he has a friend to play with, a boy that was born a few weeks ago.

"My son, I hope you grow up happy, and healthy, and do not worry about you not having a father to be there for you. I will raise you to my best of my abilities and I love you very deeply." She said to the sleeping newborn in her arms.


	2. A Discovery of a Son?

At the Team Rocket Headquarters, in Viridian City, Giovanni is in his office. The back of his chair is facing the entrance of the door to his office. He is looking outside watching the thunder storm outside, making him happier for the gloom outside, and that he is inside, warm and comfortable. He loves foul weather and especial when it causes damages to properties which he does not own. When those same properties come up for sell, he buys them cheap, and add people of his organizing inside of it. He will also add his own members in other companies to find ways to own those companies, or destroy those companies and bring it down to the ground. He stretches out his right arm, and starts to starch his Persian under the chin, and it starts to purr. Giovanni looks over at his pokemon, and say's:

"To conquer the world, you must fist start small, and conquer meanness items, like a company that produces something a consumer wants, but is not necessary in their lives, like televisions, the next clothing craze and etc. Flood the market with useless items that only work for so long and warranties that do not last for even six months." Giovanni said to his Persian, which only purred even more loudly to his meanness ramble.

A buzz from his intercom interrupted his thoughts on how to conquer the world, witch made him mad, but he knew who was on the other side of the intercom, his sectary, telling him that one of his members of his organization has come to discuss quartile reports from one of the company he owns.

"Sir, Mr. Grace is here for his appointment to discuss the sales for the magazines that he publishes." His sectary said to him.

"Send him in" Giovanni said in an annoyed tone to his sectary.

Mr. Grace, or Loran, by many of his friends with in and out of Team Rocket, entered. Giovanni did not turn around to greet the man. Loran just bowed to his boss, and waited to be asked to be seated. Giovanni finally turned around to greet his operative and nodded for him to sit down and to start his report.

"Sir, the sales for the magazine "Trainers Journal" is up from the last issue. It has gross close to 58 percent more than the previous issue. Also there is a large demand of backorders of the magazine, and we had to fire eight of our workers due to stealing items from the company. Here is the printout comparison of last quarter verses the quarter we have just finish. Sales are up by 47 percent. Also here is the new edition of the magazine for you sir. " Loran said to his boss

"Good. The workers you had fired, have their homes raided, and take anything that is valuable. Have your printers print out more of the older magazines and run a special for the buyers, where they can order three of the backorders for 30 percent off the cover cost of the magazines. Have some research done to see what the pros and cons for having a magazine that is published fifty-two times a year. "I do not want to waste time and money if it is not profitable." said Giovanni

He then slides a file folder to Mr. Grace across his desk. He turns around in his chair to watch the rain and starts to pet his Persian, who just barely opens it eyes, and goes back to sleep.

"Have teams three and eight assigned what is within that folder. I recommend team twelve for the raids on the houses. If that is all, you may leave." Giovanni said.

Mr. Grace got up, and gathered his things and left with another bowed to his boss. Once outside and the door was closed behind him, he let out a sigh of relief that the meeting was over with.

"_Three months of peace and I do not have to meet with him till next quarter_." He said to himself

He than pushes himself off the door, and walk out of the reception area, and to the nearest elevator. While in the elevator he looks over the files in the folder. He makes a quick note to remember to assign team twelve to raid the fired employee's houses.

"_Another pokemon retrieval and a lab raid, I guess I will assign three to capture pokemon from their trainers, and team eight to raid that lab. I also need to tell them to take reconnaissance pictures of the lab for future raids and have them place bugs_." He said to himself.

His first stop was sub-level 3, where the assignments are handed out to the operations master. He tells what needs to be done and leaves. He enters the elevators again and went up to garage complex. He gets in his car and goes home. He is glad to get out of the city of Viridian and to return back to Vermillion City, his base of operation.

Back at the office of Giovanni, he is going through the magazine he received from Mr. Grace. He is highlighting which pokemon he wants to be stolen, and which trainers he wants to try and convert them to join Team Rocket. He is happy with this project. The magazine serves many different purposes. One it brings in income for the origination to do research and development, funds for their operations. It also helps which pokemon he wants to still from the trainers that are put into the magazine. The trainers only see it as a helpful tool for them to better themselves, and which person they might want to battle next, and the best places to go to capture pokemon.

As he flips to see which trainers where highlighted for this issue, he comes across a name he remembers from the past. Ketchum, the last name of his first love. He reads over the kid's bio, Top sixteen in the Kanto league, number one in the Orange Island League, top eight in the Johto league, and top four in the Hoenn League Championships. List of his pokemon, like and dislikes, his closes friends and some of his adventures throughout his journeys to become a pokemon master. He flips the page and encounters a photograph of him and his mother. It states that he was raised by his mother all by herself, and that his father is still on his pokemon journey, and that he is proud of his son, and wishes that he could have been there for him, but he is caught up in his own journey. It also states that he is taken a year off of his pokemon journey to train his pokemon before he tries again at the pokemon leagues again.

As Giovanni looks at the kid, he sees many similarities with himself. He gets up and goes to his bookshelf and pulls out a book. The book he grabs is labeled "Fun Facts of Pokemon", but inside is hollow. He opens it up and pulls a picture out and smiles to himself. It is a picture of him and Delia at their first Valentines date. The day he had plane fly a around them with a banner attached to it. He replaces the picture and book back in the shelf and went back to his chair.

He sits there for some time before he calls for his sectary into his office.

"I need you to do a background check on this women and child for me. Have it within the hour." he said

"Yes sir." she said and left with a bow.

She came back within the hour with the information he had requested. As she enters she see him staring out of his office window swirling a glass of wine in his left hand, and resting his head on his right hand.

"Sir, I have the information you have requested." she said as she lays the information on his desk.

"Leave me." he said

"Sir." she said with a bow and left.

Once she had left, he turned around and opens up the folder. As he read, he finds that the name of the father is Michael Ketchum. He laughs at this. He finishes reading the information and contacts his sectary on the video phone.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" she said

"Have Kaleen and Luke report to my office now." he said

"Yes sir." she said and hangs up.

It did not take long for the two to arrive at his office.

Beep "Sir Kaleen and Luke are here as you requested." she said

"Send them in." he said

Kaleen and Luke enter into Giovanni's office and gave him a bow and then stood at attention. He looks at the two for a few moments, and then slides a file folder across his desk at them with a picture attached to the top with a paperclip. He turns around in his so his back is facing them. The two Rockets look at each other, but remain at attention.

"You two need to go to Pallet for me and get a DNA sample of this kid. It can be some pulled hairs with the roots still attached. Once you have that, send the sample to me A.S.A.P. Also I want you to watch the activities of this kid and give me daily reports of his movements. You will be leaving once you pick up your equipment from the operations master. Do not talk to anyone about your assignment. You two will be posing at pokemon trainers, camping out in the woods. Do not fail me, or you will pay severally. You are dismissed." He said.

"Sir." they said, and bowed, and Luke grabbed the file folder as they left.

"What do you think that was all about Kaleen?" Luke said as they were going down the in the elevator to sub-level 3.

"I do not know" as he grabs the picture off the file folder, and looks at it closely. "He sounded pleased with this assignment, and he usually yells his trademark saying, _Do not fail me, or you will pay severally_. Hey you know what; the kid looks a lot like the boss. Do you think it could be his son? I mean the DNA sample, for starters, and he looks like him" Kaleen said

"I guess you could be right but also you could be wrong. For all he could be is a son to an enemy or a person he wants to ransom, but we won't find out till later, so let's go." Luke said

As they exit the elevator, they head down a hallway, till they reached the office of the operation master. They enter and check in with the man. He hands over their equipment, and leads them back to the elevator. As they arrived on the roof, a helicopter was waiting for them. They got on and left for Pallet Town. They landed a few miles outside of Pallet and start heading into the forest.

"Shit, I hate the forest. Give me urban development anytime. The quicker we can get this assignment over and back to civilization, the happier I will be." Kaleen side disgustedly

"Oh come on Kaleen, it is an easy mission. We may only be here for a few days. It won't kill you. Enjoy it. We do not get many missions that are this easy." Luke said trying to cheer up his partner.

"Oh shut up Luke." is all he said as the two of them disappeared into the forest.


	3. Nuisances of Old

It is the next day since Kaleen and Luke have been drop off in the forest around the town of Pallet. Luke has been up for about a couple hours, and is enjoying himself. Unlike his partner, he likes being outdoors. He was glad to have been assigned on this reconnaissance mission. Right now he is in a cheerful mood. He was able to watch a beautiful sunrise. He has not been able to see one in a long time. He believes that the last time he has seen a sunrise was before he joined Team Rocket, which was about five years ago. One wild pokemon has caught his attention. A rattata, it is running around the perimeter of their camp. He believes it is trying to see if it can't enter into their campsite and steal some of their food. He just chuckles to himself at the pokemon's boldness.

About eight in the morning, the same rattata comes running straight thought their camp, and as he does, it runs over Kaleen's face and exits back into the forest. Kaleen was pissed off that this happen and started throwing anything he can find at the laughing pokemon. None of his pitches hit the pokemon due to it dodging every throw, and Luke is rolling in laughter.

"SHUT UP LUKE! That's not funny." He gets up and rubs his nose that was run over by the wild pokemon. "What time is it?"

"It is eight-twenty"

"What is for breakfast Kale, I am starving."

"Here, a Team Rocket's special, an instant heat food pack. Just pull the string, and your food is instantly ready for you to eat in just five minutes, and just pull back the cover and dig in"

"Ha, ha, I know what to do with the rations pack. Dam, I hate it here. How long do we have to do this?"

"I believe till the boss tells us differently, but first we need to collect that sample for the boss. I have a plan that might work."

"Good, I have not been able come up with any ideals, expect to go over to the kid and knock him out, collect a sample, and get out of there, but I doubt the boss would like that. Good my breakfast is ready."

A few yards away from the Rockets, three people are spying on them. It is none other than Jessie, James, and Meowth. From where they are, they can not hear what the two are saying, but they can smell what they are eating. All three of them are in a trance from the smell, and their eyes are glossy over, drooling and daydreaming of eating the food that they smell. All of their stomach rumbles at the same time, breaking them out of their trance. They all just sigh, and try and come up with a plan to still some food, Ashes prized pokemon pikachu, and think of a way to get back at the rattata that stole the last of their food.

As Kaleen was about to place another fork full of food into his mouth, he heard a noise coming from somewhere off in the woods. He looks at Luke with a puzzled look on his face. He has never heard noise like that before.

"I believe that noise belongs to a set of three stomachs that just rumbled with hunger, and I believe the owners are a certain trio that are always missing up and making the boss even madder." Luke said, coming to Kaleen's rescue with an explanation.

"What the hell? Jessie, James, and that talking freak show. Oh great, like we need them missing up our mission. What are we going to do about them?" Kaleen said taking another big bite out of his meal to release some frustration that the trio was there.

"Well we do not have to worry about them; I had contacted the boss last night after midnight, when I heard some noise while I was on watch. I went and investigated and behold, I found them about where they are now, snoring away. The boss was not very pleased about it, but he will be taking care of it, and speaking of, here comes a delibird with a letter to be delivered to them."

"Good, I do not think I could have had them around me, and making me screw up on this mission." He said as he stood up, throwing his empty food container into the fire.

"Man, I am so hunger, I could eat a, OUCH" James yelled, but was not able to finish, due to Jessie hit him on the head with her fist.

"Shut up about food James, I do not want to hear you compiling that you are hungry. Do you see me compiling, no, so shut up." Just as she finished her statement, her stomach voiced its opinion. She just bowed her head, and the stress tear droop appeared at the side of her head.

That is when the delibird appeared, and coos to them to get their attention. Meowth gets up, and walks over to the bird.

"Meowth, what does that pokemon want." Jessie said.

"It is saying that it has a letter from the boss."

James got up and took the letter from the bird pokemon. He is still rubbing his head where he got hit by Jessie. As he got the letter, it flies off.

"Hey! What if we need to send a reply back to the boss you stupid bird." She said with one arm raised in the air, and shacking a closed fist at the delibird, and the stress x appears on her forehead.

She ended up having to dive into the ground to avoid an attack from the pokemon. Then it then flew back where it had come from. James starts to reads the letter out loud for everyone to hear it.

"REPORT BACK AT HEADQUARTERS NOW!"

"Wow! It looks like the boss is mad with us." Meowth said.

"When is he not ever mad at us?" Jessie said.

"I state we get going right now, and see if we can't beat that delibird back at HQ." Meowth said

"I believe you are right, it would not hurt" James said

"Wooba, wooba fet"

"GET BACK IN YOUR POKEBALL; YOU LAME EXCUSE OF A POKEMON." Jessie yells at her pokemon.

After receiving the letter, they take off in their hot air balloon, shaped like a Meowths head, and take off towards a local Team Rocket base, which was none other than the main office of their operations in Viridian City.

As Kaleen, and Luke tidy up their campsite, they watched as the delibird delivered its message and the commotion it caused. They were glad that the trio has final left when they saw their hot air balloon air leave.

"Glad that is taken care of, let's get going." Kaleen said to his partner.

"Ok, we will, now let see, I believe that the kid's house is this away." said Luke, as he looks up from the poorly draw map they received from the operations master. He just sighs, stuffs it back into his shirt pocket, and they leave their camp behind, but not before they left a vileplume standing watch over their campsite.

It took them about four hours to finally to find the kid's house. Kaleen was very pissed off, and took it out on the shrubbery around them with his machete.

"Kaleen would you knock it off, it was not my fault, so calm down, so we can get the first part of our mission done." Luke said, keeping some distance away from him.

Kaleen just stopped and gave his partner a cold glare, and sheath the machete back in its holder, and started walking in step with his partner.

"I am sorry, it is just I hate having to be in the woods for a long periods of time."

"It is okay Kaleen, if we get this first part of the mission over with, we may only be here for a few days, and assigned on a better mission. Also, the boss will be happy with us, and will we be in good favor with him."

"Yah, I guess your right. Hey there's that kid. Man looks at all of his pokemon, hey who is that with him?"

"I think that is his mother, a Delia Ketchum, let me look at the info the boss gave us. Yah, she is his mother."

"So, what was your plan to get the sample the boss wanted?"

"I hope you like the performance of my pidgey. I will have him fly close to the kid, faking that he has a flying problem, due to a hurt wing. He then will crash land close to the kid. He will fake struggling tiring to get back into the air. After a few tries, it will act like he is in pain. The kid will see all of this, and comes to see what the matter with it is, and try to help it. When he bends down to calm it, my pidgey will then use quick attack on him, knocking him down to he ground, and grab off with a claw full of hairs. The kid will then be left stun and wondering what just happened." Luke said, smiling at himself with what he had come up with.

His partner just stares at him, with a dumb look on his face, at what his partner had come up with as a plan.

"Crap, that is a great plan; I can't wait till you do it. When did you come up with this plan?"

"Last night after I contacted the boss, with the news of Jessie, James and that talking Meowth was in our area. My pidgey already knows what to do. So if you are ready for a good show, sit back, and enjoy." Luke said as he threw the pokeball up in the air.

His pidgey came out, and off it went. About half way there he started his act. It was hard for him to do, but he was doing it very well. Ash, his mother, and pikachu all stop their work in the garden, to see what was going on. The pidgey finally made its crash landing, and slid on its belly. It got up with one wing sticking out, and tried to fly again, but quite after a few tries. It started to cry in fake pain. Ash got up and ran over to it. Pikachu and his mother right behind him. Ash started to bind down to clam down the pokemon.

"Easy pidgey, it is okay. It looks like you hurt your wing. Let me take you to Professor Oak, he can help you." he said to the pokemon.

As he was reaching out, pidgey did his quick attack, hitting Ash in the head, knocking his hat off at the same time. He fell back, hitting the ground hard. The pidgey got up in the air and swooped down and grabbed a claw full of hair, and took off back to his trainer, Luke. Luke and Kaleen, where trying there best to keep from laughing out loud. Ashes mom, and his pikachu, where laughing at Ashes misfortune with pidgey also.

"OUCH! What was that for." as he got up, rubbing his forehead. "Why did he do that? I was only trying to help him."

"I do not know Ash, but he probably didn't want to be missed with when you came near him. So he reacted, by attacking you, and it got away."

"Yah, but it did not have to pull my hair, man that hurts more than getting hit in the head."

"Pika-pika" said patting his trainer's knee.

"Come on Ash, pikachu; let's go see if lunch is ready." His mom said

As she rounded the house to go back inside, she pulled her gloves off, and had a big smile on her face, still playing in her mind what happen to Ash a few moments before.

"Come on pikachu, let's eat." Ash said as he got up, and ran to the house, with his pokemon trailing behind him carrying his hat for him.

As Luke's pokemon comes back, he singles for it to follow them deeper into the forest, and when they think they are far enough from being heard, they let out their laughter. Luke gets Ashe's hair from his pidgey, and places them in an envelope. With a smile on his face, he places a small backpack on his pidgey, and straps it to him. He then slips the envelope into the bag.

"Now off with you, pidgey. Make sure you deliver that to the boss. Do not let anyone else get to it, and obey what he has to say. You got that."

His pokemon just nods its head and flies off, to Viridian City.

"That was good Luke; your pokemon did a great job."

"I am very happy with him."

"I did not know you had a pidgey, when did you get it."

"I had got him a few months ago. I can hardly wait till he evolves, but that will be a while before hand. Hey, let's get back to our campsite, and I'll make you a home cooked meal, then having one of those rations packs. It will have to be hotdogs though."

"I am game for that ideal."

As they walk back to their campsite, Ash and pikachu sit down to enjoy their lunch. His mother turns and looks at him quickly, and get back at divvying out the meal. She just sighs, and thinks of what happen to his father. She does not like telling Ash a lie that his father is on his pokemon journey. She really does not know where he is. But she just smiles at the son she has, and glad that she has something to remind her of Michele. As she sits down the bowls of stew, Ash looks up at her, smiles, and thanks her for the lunch she has made. She winces at the state of his face.

"Ash, it looks like you are going to have two black eyes from that pidgey."

Ash gets up, and goes to the bathroom, to look at himself in the mirror. When he looks at himself, he sees that the burse is around the top half of his eyes, and he has a good size bump where pidgey hit him. He touches and gives out a small whine. His mother comes in, with a bag of frozen peas for him to place over his eyes.

"That pidgey did a number on you Ash. I do not think that this will help much. Your eyes are going to swell up some. Why don't you lie down after lunch?"

"Okay mom" Ash said, as he sat down to eat his meal.

Pikachu just looks at him for a moment, and goes after his own meal. When they finished, Ash went and lay down on the couch with two bags of frozen peas over his face, and pikachu lying down on his stomach, both of them falling asleep.

By five pm, Jessie, James, and Meowth make it to Team Rocket Headquarters. They arrived a few minutes before the delibird made it. As they get into the reception area of the HQ, a sectary of Giovanni's, greets them, and takes them to a room they have never been in before. As they enter, he is in his usually way of the top half of his body being hidden in shadow, and swirling a wine glass in one hand and resting his face on the other hand. His Persian sees them, and gives them a low growl of warning. They are lead to a circle of light, and pay their respects to their boss.

"I will be assigning you three on another mission. It seams that you can never do anything right, and steal one simple pokemon for me. You three will be heading out to an ice island north of Hoenn. A new Team Rocket base and will be following orders of the person I have in charge over there." As he was saying this, the trio was shock that they were not being yelled at and where they are be reassigned.

"Sir, but we had a plan to catch that…" Meowth started to say, but was cut off by Giovanni.

"You had plenty of time to try and catch that pokemon, five years, and you keep on failing me. You will do as I say, and no buts. He said as his voice rose in anger.

"Sir, we accept the mission." They all said with their head bowed.

"Good, you will be leaving right now"

"Sir, can we first stop off at the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat" James said

"I think not, you have enough debt with me." He said as he reaches down, and pressed a button on his armrest. The floor underneath the trio opens up beneath them and they fall down a tube, and land in a rocket, barely enough room for two people. On a small television screen, an image of Giovanni appears. "Do not fail me, for if you do, it will be your last." With that, the television screen turns off, and the rocket engines are engage, and they blast off.

"Team Rocket blasting off, again" They all said

Wobbbuffet pops out of his pokeball, which makes the inside of the rocket even tighter.

"You stupid pokemon, when I get my hands on you, you will regret ever popping out of your pokeball." Jessie says as she tries to get a hold of her pokemon.

By five-forty that night, Giovanni was in his private elevator heading to the research labs, he was reading a report from the lab on a new research projects that was going well, and old projects producing new results. He thinks he could have made that rocket that sent the trio, smaller to save some money. For tonight, if Luke and Kaleen got the first part of their mission done, he will look over the expense of it. As he steps out on the main floor to get to another elevator, there is a commotion going on. A couple of his grunts are trying to capture a pidgey that is flying lose in the building. The pidgey is evading every attempt of capture.

His Persian is watching it with great interest, waiting for an opportunity to pounce on it. All Giovanni see is the grunts causing a mess, so he yells for them to stop and stand down from their attempt at catching the pokemon. The pidgey seeing him flies towards him. Persian readies itself to pounce on the pokemon but stopped when his trainer told him no. Pidgey circles Giovanni for a moment till, he stretches out an arm for him to land on. It lands very softly on his arm and looks at Giovanni, and cooing at him. Persian is mad that it did not get to pounce on it. Giovanni look down on his pokemon and just scratches it. He takes another look at the pokemon, and sees it has a small bag strap to it, and a tag attach to one of the stapes with the wording: _Please deliver to the president of the company, Luke._ He reaches inside and finds two envelopes, and a pokeball. He opens one, and it is from Luke and Kaleen.

"_Dear Sir, the interview went will with the customer. Inside the seconded envelope, he sends his complements. I have sent my pidgey to aid you sir. If you do not have need of him, please give it to my supervisor and I will retrieve him later at my convenience._

Your employees,

Kaleen and Luke"

He smiles to himself, these two have been taught very well. He believes their teachers may deserve a promotion. He looks back at the standing grunts waiting for an answer with the loose pidgey. He just glares at them.

"I have been waiting for this pokemon from one of my operatives. It looks like he has been trained very well, if you can not even catch a simple pidgey."

The grunts return to their normal activities. He takes the pokeball out of the bag, and without him telling the pokemon to return, Luke's pokemon hops up, pushes the button twice, and returns itself. Giovanni just smiles to himself, and pockets it in his pocket. He opens up the seconded envelope, and discovers a fake letter inside. He feels around the envelope and finds a small bulge in the center. He pulls it apart, and finds a small bag, containing black hairs. He just smiles to himself, and resumed his original path.

As he gets to the labs, he goes off to find a Doctor Gann. When he does, he brings him to an empty room to talk to him.

"Doctor Gann, I have a project for you to do in secret, and if you leak out any information, it will be the last thing you do.

"Ye-ye- yes sir, I will keep it to myself, and only report to you with my findings. What is it I need to do for you sir?"

"I need you to do a DNA comparison on this sample I have.

He hands over the package to the doctor, who places it in his pocket.

"Yes I can do that sir, and who will I be comparing it with, sir."

"You will be comparing it with me doctor."

"Yes sir. I need some of your blood, to run the test."

"Fine, make it quick." He said rolling up his sleeve, and the doctor taking out a needle and syringe out of a cabinet.

"How long will it take to the results?"

"I will pause on my current project, and get right on it for you sir. I can have the results by morning if I work through the night."

"Good."

Giovanni got up, unrolled his sleeve, and left for his office. As he was sitting down, he reached into his pocket and took out the pokeball containing the pidgey. He looks at it for a bit, and places it on top of his desk in a cup holding his pens. His Persian watches it as his trainer sets it in the cup.

"I think you will not have him as a toy Persian. I believe I will return it back to its trainer. It may become a valuable item later."

His Persian just let out a small growl and laid down on its pallet. Giovanni went back to the lab reports he was reading early, and was pleased with the results of one, enhancement serums for pokemon. The researchers on this project are making great strides in the developments of these serums. He writes a note to have it given to the lead researcher to see if the serums can be made for human use.

By midnight, Kaleen and Luke are giving their reports to Giovanni.

"Sir, did you get the sample that we sent you." Luke said

"Yes, the pidgey created a quite a ruckuses when it arrived. From what I have found out, it went straight to the receiving clerk's desk on the main floor. She saw a tag attach to it, stating that he should be delivered to me. As she goes to grab what was inside the bag, the pokemon shot up in the air and scattered many items off her desk. Many of the grunts tried capturing it, but it dodge every attempt of capture. The pokemon has been well train, to have flown here what would have been a three days walk and had enough energy to have been able to get away from over twenty people. Whose pokemon is it?" He glares at the two through the videophone.

"It is mine sir and that I'm sorry for the trouble it has caused." Luke said. "I told it to go straight to you, and not to let anyone get what was inside the bag, and only to obey you sir."

"Very well. What about the kid."

"We have been keeping an eye on him sir. We will resume our watch in the morning." Kaleen said

"Be warn. I may have you execute phase two tomorrow. I will let you know, till than, keep your watch on the kid." he said as he turns off the link.

"Phew! I thought I was dead meat" Luke said relived he was not in trouble.

"Don't worry, it looked like the boss was pleased that we have completed phase one. Now lets hit the sack, I am tired of sitting on my rear end all day. Goodnight." Kaleen said as he was placing the computer back in its case.

"Goodnight Kaleen" as Luke slides into his sleeping bag. He thinks to himself, "_I hope I wake up before sunrise again. It may be my last sunrise in a long time."_

Before lying down for the night, he reaches into his backpack and pulls out a half eaten candy bar. He tosses it to the rattata from this morning. He watches it as it catches it and runs off into the forest, and finial goes to sleep himself.


	4. News and Chapter Summaries

This page is an outline of the chapters in my fan fiction, and some news. Also I do not own anything related to Pokemon, expect the plot, and characters not in the series.

For the Meowth parts, I am not able to type his style of talking, so his parts will be in the correct form of the English langue.

* * *

For the chapter summaries:

Ch. 1: A Love Between Two People

It is of love between Giovanni and a mystery woman. They loved each other, but one day, Giovanni left without a word, leaving the women with question unanswered.

Ch 2: Discovery of a Son?

While looking through a magazine, Giovanni stumbles over a name he has not seen in over fifteen years. As he looks at the kid in the picture, he sees some of himself in the kid. Could this be his child, and what will he do?

Ch 3: Nuisances of Old

What are these two Team Rockets members up to spying on a kid, and what will be the discovery if he is Giovanni's son. Also what is our favorite dastardly trio up to now?

Ch 4: Unexpected Surprises: Part One

It is soon Ashes fifteen birthday. His mom and many others have been planning a surprise party for him for a good time now. Will he find out, and ruin it, and who is invited. What will happen to our favorite dastardly trio when they land on the ice island Giovanni sent them to, and will they ever get something to eat?

Ch 5: Unexpected Surprises: Part Two

The day of Ashes birthday started out tragic. He is missing and no one knows what has happen to him. His best friends are all distraught over his disappearance. No one knows who has taken him, but they all want him back safe and sound.

Ch 6: Ash, I am Your Father

Ash has been kidnapped by Team Rocket. He has an encounter with the leader of the organization and he says that he is Ashes father. Ash does not believe him. What will happen to Ash now?

Ch 7: Rough Days Ahead

It is a new day, but all is still gloom. Ash is not enjoying himself. To his horror he had to get a haircut, and shots. Will he ever find a way out of the Team Rockets base?

Ch 8: First Attempt

It has been three months since Ash had been kidnapped. He has a opportunity to escape, but will he make it?

Ch 9: Escape?

Ashes first attempt of escape has failed. He has been seriously hurt, but he has a new plan of escape. Will he make it or fail again?

Ch 10: Freedom

Ash had just escape from the grasps of Team Rocket, but they are hot on his trail. Will he be able to make it or will it be his last attempt?

Ch 11: Chances Taken

It was a choice between flight or fight. Ash chose flight. Was it the right choice or did he make a choice that may cost him his life?

Ch 12: Changes of the Mind

Mrs. Crimsons first attempt to alter Ashes mind had failed. Will she succeed a second time, or will Ash prevail?

Ch 13: To the Dark Side

Mrs. Crimson attempt to alter Ashes mind has been successful and his memories of his friends and family have been twisted. What actions will he do now that he is under his father control?


	5. Unexpected Surprises: Part One

__

Okay, so I do not get anyone confused, I have transported you back in time to two o'clock in the afternoon, the same day Ash got attacked by a Team Rocket's pidgey, owner Luke. Ash went down to take a nap after his mom suggested it. Here are the events of that day.

It is two in the afternoon, and Ash and pikachu are still napping on the couch. Ash is spread eagle on the couch, lying on his stomach. One leg and an arm are hanging off the couch. Pikachu is snuggled up between Ashes side and the couch and is sleeping peaceful. The bags of frozen peas have fallen off, and did not help Ash one bit. One eye is swollen shut, and the other is partly closed. The bump on his head is a deep color of purple, and the size of a golf ball. Delia is in the kitchen watching her son sleep. He is sleeping talking, and is tossing and truing. It also looks like pikachu is having the same dream. When Ash says something, pikachu says something back.

"Pikachu I chose you, use your quick attack."

"Pika pika"

"Great job, we have won another badge."

"Pika pika." he says as he raises one arm and does the victory symbol.

Delia just sighs. She gets up and walks over to the couch. She looks at her son, and winces at the burses on his face.

"_That little pidgey, who knew it, could have done that_." She thought to herself, as she picks up the bags of frozen peas. "_I guess this would not have work. You could never sit still for long, not even in your sleep_."

As she walks back towards the kitchen, she pauses at her china hutch, which stands against the stairs. Inside are her favorite sets of plates, blows, cups, silver utensils with beautiful flower designs on them and many other items trinkets. She is amazed that not one piece has been destroyed, especial with Ash running up and down the stairs, and many times falling down the stairs due to his hastiness. She sits down the bags of peas, and opens up a draw. She reaches back and pulls out a small box. She opens it, and takes out some pictures. As she goes through it, she sees pictures of her friends from school, pictures of Ash when he was a baby, one with both him and Gary, when they were fishing at stream seeing who could catch the most fish. As she goes through the pictures, she finds a picture of her and Michael. It is of the Valentines dinner he had for them. She smiles and thinks back of the memories she had with him, and wished she knew what happen to him. She replaces the pictures and box back in the draw and closes it.

As she places the bags of peas back in the freezer, the phone rings.

"Mimmie, could you get that for me."

"Mr. Mime, Mr. Mime"

"Oh hello Mr. Mime is Delia there."

He nods his head, and hands the phone to Delia.

"Oh, hello Professor Oak, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, I just sent Tracey over to pick up the supplies for Ashes surprise birth…"

"Shush, Ash is in the house and taking a nap."

"Okay, sorry, but I thought he was probably out training."

"Not today, he got attack trying to help a pidgey that was hurt, but it hit him, and flew away. He has a good size of a lump on his forehead, and two black eyes, and I do not know if either one have swollen shut yet."

"Oh, that's bad. Have you contacted the others, about you know what."

"They should all have left Viridian day before yesterday, and should be at your place by this afternoon."

"Good, Tracy and I have been clearing up a spot outside for the party. I hope he does not find out. So I hope you have a way to keep his attention away from my place till then."

"I think I will have him travel to the flower garden and have him pick me up some fertilizer for me tomorrow, help me with my garden and some more errands that I need. That should keep him busy all day. Oh, here is Tracey; I will see you later at the party day after tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye Delia."

"Oh good, Mimmie let you in, here are the supplies for the party, Tracey."

"What happen to Ash, Ms. Ketchum?"

"Oh, he was attacked trying to help out a pidgey."

"Mimmie, could you wake Ash up, for me."

"Let me do it Ms. Ketchum."

Tracey walks over to where Ash is sleeping on the couch. He leans over the back side of the couch, and studies Ashes face for a minute. He whips out his pencil and notepad and sketches Ash.

"Tracey, just wake him up."

"Okay Ms. Ketchum, but I had to draw this, to show to the others when they get here."

Tracey finally puts his drawing utensils back up, and leans closer to Ash and yells:

"Nice shiners Ash, what did you do, run into a wall."

"What the!"

"Pika!"

Both Ash and pikachu fell to the ground, with Ash landing on his back, and pikachu landing on his stomach.

"Tracey what was that for?"

"Sorry Ash, I could not resist."

"Ash," his mother comes up to him, as he gets up off the floor. "Can you see out okay?"

"I can't see out of my right eye, and I can barely see out of the other one."

"Let me see, oh, those look worse. The swelling should go down some by the morning, and Tracey don't you have a place to go with those packages for Professor Oak."

"Yes ma'am, I see you two later," he said as he walks out of the living room, only to poke his head around the door frame, "I still think you ran into a wall." He moved out of the way, for as he finished taunting Ash, a couch pillow was thrown at him.

"Ash you know better, then to throw things in this house."

"Sorry mom."

"Come Ash, I think I have something that can be put on you eyes to help the swelling go down."

"Okay mom, what were those packages for Professor Oak for?"

"Oh, the mailman delivered them here on accident, so I had Tracey come over and pick them up. Now sit still, while I put this cream on."

"Wow! That's cold."

"Sorry Ash, but it should help. You got some pokemon magazines in today, and some letters, that should keep you occupied till dinner. I placed them on your bed."

"Thanks mom."

After Delia places the jar of cream back in the fist aid kit, she watches her son walk up the steps of the stairs, with his pikachu following him. She is happy to have him as a son, but in her heart, she wishes that Michele was here to see him grow up. She knows that if he had been around he would be proud of his son.

"Ash I will be right back, I need to go to the store to pick up a few items for dinner."

"Okay mom, see you then."

As Delia walks to the store, her Mr. Mine follows her with a basket on his arm.

"_Oh, this surprise birthday party for Ash, I hope he does not find out about it. I have worked very hard. I do hope everyone makes it. Now let's see, what we need for supper tonight_."

Back at Ashes room, he is sitting on the floor, with his back resting against the side of the bed. He is having some trouble reading his mail through one half closed eye. Pikachu is lying on his pillows watching him.

"I bet Brock would like to have this magazine that is coming out, a new breeder's magazine. I guess I will have to get him a subscription for his birthday."

He gets up, and sets his letters and magazines on his table, and flops down on his bed.

"Pikachu, I think my mom is up to something."

"Pika?"

"She has been acting very weird since I came home. She is not letting me answer the phone and the mail. I think she is going to throw a surprise birthday party for me.

"Pika!" says pikachu, with him rubbing the back of his head, and the stress tear drop appears. He knows of the surprise birthday party, and is helping Delia to keep Ash distracted long enough for him not to find out. Luckily Ash did not see pikachu's reaction of him finding out of the party. He now knows he has more work to do to keep Ash from finding out about the party.

"Oh well, I guess I will not worry about it till day after tomorrow. I know she will have invited Brock, Misty, May, and Max. It will be good to see them all again. Hey pikachu, you want to get some ice-cream from the fridge before mom comes home?"

"Pika!"

"Good, let's make sure we clean up after ourselves. Come on."

Meanwhile, about three o'clock, at Professor Oaks' house/lab, Brock, Misty, May and Max have arrived. They are not only the ones to arrive, also Professor, Birch, Elm, Ivy, Lance the Dragon Master, and many people they have meet and befriended. Also many of the gym leaders from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, and the Orange Islands have come. Even Gary is there.

"This will be great; Ash will never know what happen to him. I bet he will not think of this many people coming for his fifteen birthday." said Brock to the group

"Are you stating that Ash already knows that he is going to have a surprise birthday party?" Misty said

"Well his mom told me, that he always finds out about them, so she hope's that he does not find out that more than you, Max, May, and I, came."

"Well I hope that is so, but I doubt it, Ash always finds out. I always have to keep the knowledge of Gary's parties away from both of them when they were young. He always found out, and told Gary, before they became rivals." Oak said

"I do not think that will happen this year. His mother has him a busy schedule for tomorrow and she also has pikachu is keeping an eye on him. Look at what I sketch when I went to pick up some of the party supplies. He has two black eyes and a huge lump on his head." Tracey said, as he shows off the sketch of Ash he did early in the afternoon to the gathered throng

"Ouch, what did he do, fall down the stairs again." said Gary

"No, he was outside helping his mother out in the garden, when they notice a pidgey crash land. Ash went over to see what happen and went to help it out, but it hit him in the face and flew off." Oak said.

"Ouch, that looks painful, but that gives us some breathing room to get this party together, without him snooping around. So I say we split up into four groups. One to help hang the decorations outside, one to start cooking the food, one to wrap the presents, and one to stand as lookout just in case Ash is sneaking about. Brock said, as he started to unpack the cooking supplies.

"I guess I will be on lookout tomorrow." Lance said

"I will join you Lance, if I know someone, it is Ashes way of sneaking around." Gary said with a wink to the others.

Many of the people, who gather, broke up in the different groups and started getting the party organized. Gary telling Lance and the other who joined the look out group where to watch out for Ash, and where there are some good hiding places for him to use. Brock, May, and a few of the Gym leaders help go through Brocks long list of recipes. Many of them could hardly wait for dinner time, since they have heard of how a great cook he is.

"Hey Brock, should we be cooking this early, I mean if Ash nose catches a wisp of your cooking, we are cooked gooses ourselves." Misty said with May and Max laughing at her statement

"Oh, don't worry, some of it has to be cooked the day of the party, but a lot of it can be made in advance a few days before. So we are safe of Ashes nose." Brock said, with him in oven gloves, an apron on, and flour already coving parts of his face.

"Good, now let's get as much done as possible, before it gets to dark." Max said, as he helps wraps a present.

While the group of people are getting ready for Ashes birthday, Delia Ketchum, is walking home, she could not decide what to cook for dinner. She is too worried that Ash may find out about the birthday party. So she finally decided to cook some microwave dinners instead. As she comes in, she catches Ash and pikachu making Ashes world famous ice cream mountain. She just stands there as he makes it.

The indigents contain, six scoops of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice-cream, huge spoonfuls of caramel, and hot fudge, handfuls of marshmallow and chocolate chips, half a jar of sprinkles, and many broken up cookies, all of this mixed in the largest bowl his mother has.

"Now, pikachu I have not made this in a very long time, because mom did not like the mess I made the last time I made it, but it is the best you have ever tasted. Now if we can eat this before my mom comes home, it will be the best you have eaten."

"Pika, pika." Pikachu says, as he points to something behind Ash.

"Let me guess, my mother is right behind me. BUSTED!" He says, as he lowers his head.

"You are busted if you do not have another spoon out for me to share you creation." She said as she walks towards the two. "Well at least you did not make a big mess the last time you made this."

"Sorry mom, I thought you will be out longer. Don't worry; I will clean up my mess."

"That is okay Ash, I could not think of anything to fix, expect for TV dinners."

"That is okay, now let's dig in. Mr. Mime, you can have some if you want some."

"Mr. Mime!"

Later, after the four of them finished eating the creation Ash created, they sit down, to watch some television, and soon Ash went to bed, but not before Delia gave him his list of chores for tomorrow.

Meanwhile on an ice island north of Hoenn, we find that Jessie, James, and Meowth have crash landed. They are not pleased what they find. They are freezing, and still hungry.

"Man, I can't believe the boss sent us out here. It is cold. What are we suppose to do out here. There is noting." Jessie said as she exit's the cockpit of the rocket.

"Hey, I found some winter clothes in here, and some of those ration packs, a radio, and a tent." James said as he goes through the box of supplies. "Hey, here is a note."

"What does it says James, and hand over one of those jackets." Meowth says

"You don't need one, you have fur, and you're a pokemon." Jessie says as she grabs a jacket from James.

"It says that to stay put, and a transport will pick us up, and takes us to the Ice Base. And that he is giving us one more chance not to fail. Also these jackets and food is added to our debt with him."

"Well, what are waiting for, let's dig in. I am starving." Jessie said, very happy to get something to eat.

"HOLD IT! When do we know when they come and pick us up? I mean, what if they never pick us up, and the boss sees that the only way for us to never fail, is to leave us our here to our doom." Meowth said

"You think the boss will do that to us. I mean, will he leave us out here?" James said as he starts to cry

"I don't know but, I doubt it, mum, this is so good." Jessie says between bites of food

"Hey leave us some." Meowth says as he scratches her face with his furry swipes.

"DO NOT EVER TOUCH MY FACE YOU FUR BALL!" she says as she swings her head and hits him with her hair.

While Jessie and Meowth fight, and James cries, Wobbbuffet pops out, and starts to eat the ration packs that Jessie had open.

"You stupid pokemon, those are not for you, get back in you pokeball.

"Let's calm down, if the boss said we will be picked up, we will. So let's just stay put till they get here. Now give me one of those rations pack." Meowth said

So the trio sits and waits for the transport to come and pick them up. They go around and gather some wood and start a fire, and eat some more food. Night soon falls, and they set up the tent, almost tearing it up, and it falling down many times before they finally get the tent up. Soon they fall asleep with a full stomach, which they have not had in a long time.

__

So you are not confused, Ashes mom has been planning a surprised birthday party for him since he had came home from the Hoenn League Championship, which in my story, he has placed in fourth place. She had called many of the friends he had made during his journeys, and had invited also the professors, and gym leaders he had meet, with the help of Oak, Brock, Misty, and May and Max. Many of them have arrived and start putting the party together. Will Ash find out about he party, and what will happen to our favorite trio.

Till then, enjoy what I have up.

Tara Ray, alias: Green Gold Fox.


	6. Unexpected Surprises: Part Two

Next day at the Team Rocket Head Quarters, Giovanni arrives at his office and finds two people waiting for him. A Kyle Cain, the head researcher of the enhancement research, and Doctor Brandon Gann, the one Giovanni had him do a DNA comparison test. As Giovanni walks passed them, the two doctors stand up and give him a bow. Giovanni just walks into his office, not paying any attention to them. The two doctors just sit back down, knowing they will meet with their boss in due time. They both sit silently and wait till they are called upon.

What seems like hours, the sectary finally calls to Cain that he can go meet with the boss. Cain gets up, and walks towards the double doors of Giovanni's office. He pauses to straighten out his clothes, and hair, and knocks on the door twice and enters. As he walks in, he finds that his boss is looking straight at him when he entered. He is usually turned around in his chair with his back facing the door. He ends up gulping, and gives another bow.

"Speak" is all Giovanni says

"Sir, the letter you sent me asking if the enhancement serums can be used on humans, yes I believe it can be. There will have to be some modifications to the serums to get it compatible for the human DNA structure. It has been doing very well on the pokemon that I have administered it to." Cain said

"Good. Begin the process now."

"Yes sir."

"Have Mr. Gann sent in."

"Yes sir." he said with a bow.

As Cain leaves Giovanni's office, he breaths a sigh of relief. He walks up to Doctor Gann and tells him that Giovanni will see him now. As he leaves, he has not seen that man haggard looking in a long time. He must have worked through the night again on a sudden project for the boss.

Gann came walking into the office and was very afraid of what the test results came out to be.

"Sir, sorry for my appearance, but I did as you requested, I have the results of the test you asked me to perform for you sir." As he said this, he was trembling with fear, and exhaustion.

"Well?"

"Oh, here sir." Gann says as he hands over a folder with the test results, and was trembling with even more fear. "I ran the test over many times to make sure it was accurate. All of the conclusions come out the same sir."

Giovanni takes the folder from him and sets it flat on his desk. He opens it up, and reads over the findings the doctor had presented him with. He closes it and looks up at the doctor. This scares the doctor even more. Giovanni's Persian is enjoying the scared look on this human face and smell of fear emitting from him.

"I do hope you destroyed all evidence of this project I had you perform for me."

"Yes sir, I destroyed the samples you gave me." he said with trembling hands.

"You can return back to your other projects."

"Yes sir." He said with a quick bow, and left Giovanni's office.

As the door closes, Giovanni leans back in his chair and starts to pet his Persian. His Persian starts to purr with the attention from his trainer.

"Now we have preparations to get ready for."

Soon Giovanni moves himself closer to his desk, and dials a number to contact Kaleen and Luke.

At the edge of the forest, watching the Ketchum house, Kaleen, and Luke are watching to see when Ash comes out of the house. They are interrupted when Kaleen's cell phone starts to ring.

"It must be the boss. Hello, Kaleen speaking."

"Start phase two." Giovanni said, and hangs up on them.

"What did the boss want, Kaleen?"

"He wants us to start with phase two. So I guess the stakeout is over with. I guess we go back to our campsite, and get ready for tonight."

"Okay, let's go."

The two of them get up from their hiding spot, and head back to their camp site. As they are packing up they are interrupted by an Officer Jenny.

"Hello, I am making a round of the forest and I spotted smoke from your campsite. What brings you out here in Pallet?"

"Oh you scared us." Luke said covering their hatred of Officer Jenny finding them. "Oh, we are here on vacation, from city life. I am trying to get my friend interested in camping, and also probably try and catch some new pokemon."

"I see you are packing up, are you heading back home?" Officer Jenny said

"Oh no, we are planning on moving to a new spot. Would you know a good place to camp at?" Kaleen said with fake cheerfulness at the officer.

"There is a good spot, I know of. It is about a half a day's walk north, from here. There is a clearing with a stream running through it. It is a good spot to fish at." She said as she points to the direction she is describing

"Good, I guess that will be a great place. Kaleen, I guess I can show you some of my fishing secrets." Luke said

"And probably make me do all of the cooking again." He said in a mock tone of disgust.

Officer Jenny just laughs at them. "I guess I will be leaving you to your packing, make sure you douse that fire very well."

"Thank you for telling us that camping site, bye." Luke said

"Bye." said Kaleen

As Officer Jenny walks away, Kaleen, and Luke are glad she is gone.

"Man that was close lets gets out of here." Kaleen said

"Yah, your right, the sooner night falls, the happier I will be. So let's go off in the direction she told us about, so we do not draw any suspicion to us. Once we are about a few hours out, let's double back, and get ready with phase two of our assignment." Luke said as he gets out a candy bar, and passes one to his partner

A few yards away, Officer Jenny is resuming her rounds of the forest. She thinks it is strange that someone would want to camp around Pallet Town. She just shrugs it off, and goes back to work.

At Professor Oak's house, outside in Oaks backyard are many different colored tents. Some of the guests were early risers, while others were not. Good thing Oak had two bathrooms, but it was still hectic. Brock was in the kitchen making breakfast, with the help of Misty, May, Max, Gary, and a few others. They are about half way done doing the decoration, and tonight and tomorrow morning before the party at twelve, they will put the outside decoration up, just incase Ash comes sneaking around day before the party starts. Oak could not believe Delia came up with this ideal of inviting all of the people Ash meet and became friends with on his journey. Soon breakfast was under way and Oak was amazed that he can fit a lot of people in his house. Tracey and Oak had cleared away many of the Professor's research items and put them in storage. He is just glad many of the guests still have not arrived yet. They will be arriving the day of the party.

"Well I have not gotten a phone call from Delia about Ash leaving the house yet, so he must be still asleep." Oak said as he tried to get some pancakes, but as he reached down, the last three disappeared before his fork hit the plate. He just sighs.

His phone starts to ring, and Tracey gets up and answers it. Oak seeing that he had not started on his own breakfast, he goes over and switches out his empty plate with Tracey's, and walks off in a corner to eat his new found breakfast. He is glad for one thing; he does not have to eat tofu for a while.

"Who was on the phone, Tracey?" Misty asks.

"It was the grocery store, they have what you ordered Brock, and will be delivering it this afternoon." he says as he sits down, and picks up his fork, but to his surprise, he finds that his plate is empty. He just sighs, because he knows who took off with his breakfast.

"That is good, that is all I need for the food. So I guess who wants to help me with the dishes." Brock said as he walks out with another serving of food.

Everyone there just produces the stress tear drop, and sighs. Many started to volunteer. They know one thing, they can suffer doing chores just for Brocks cooking. Oak is happy, with this many people, he can get all of the pokemon feed, while he sneaks off to do something else.

At the Ketchum place, Ash is woken up by his mother. He did not like being wake up, but he remembers the load of chores she has assigned him. Go to the greenhouse and pick up a cart full of fertilizer, after that, go to the grocery store, and pick up what is on the list, help out in the garden, mow the lawn, prune the hedges, and so on. He has noticed that his chores do not lead him towards Professors Oak's Lab. So he just gets up, gets dressed, and comes down to breakfast. His mom takes a look at his face, and is happy with what she sees. He can fully look out of his left eye, but his right eye is still swollen shut, and the swelling only went down some. The lump is gone, but all is left is a circle of purple, yellow, hint of blue and green coloring.

"Ash, it looks like you are doing better. Does it still hurt?"

"It still hurts a bit, but it is okay. Thank you for breakfast, I guess I will get these chores done for you." he said as he gets up, places his hat on, and pikachu and him are out the door.

Delia watches as her son leaves towards the Greenhouse in town, and waits till he is over a hill. She goes over to the phone and call Professors Oaks place, to let them know that he has left the house and is out wondering about. She tells them that she gave him errands to run that are away from where they are, but to be careful, he may sneak around still.

"Pikachu, I bet my mom is on the phone right now, warning the others I may be on the prowl to see if they are planning a surprise party. I guess I will make them think I might go over and see if I am right. I will just do the errands mom gave me, and stay away from the Lab.

"Pika." Pikachu said very happy he will not go snooping around.

On the ice island, where Giovanni had sent Jessie, James, and Meowth, they have just awakened, to a bright sunny day. A radio James had found when he found with the supplies, he finally sees it has a tracking device located on it. He turns it on, and to his surprise a voice comes over the radio.

"It is about time you activated it you idiots." A women's voice is heard

"Who is calling me an idiot, no one gets away from saying that." Jessie said right into the radio.

"Shut up you nuisance, you will not speak to a superior like that. For that you can wait one more hour till I pick up your worthless hides. I do not see why he sent you three to me."

"Wait, I am sorry I did that, come and pick us up please, I do not like the cold." Jessie said trying to make up her remark, but it was no good.

"One more hour, for winning." Said the women's voice

"Jessie, why don't you be quite, before we have to stay here for a week." whispered James to Jessie.

"I will pick you three up in two hours, make sure you do not leave anything behind, store all of your junk in the rocket, and stay put."

"Man I do not like this woman. I hope she is someone I do not know." Jessie said as all three of them break there somewhat camp apart and wait the two hours for them to be picked up.

Back in Viridian City, at the Team Rocket Head Quarters, Giovanni receives word that the trio have finial figure out and turn on the tracking device, and they will be picked up and taken to the Ice Base. He is just glad to finally have come up with an ideal to get rid of them, and now they are someone else's problem. He is preparing for the arrival of Ash. He has chosen a room on the same level as his office. A room which he has used many time since he has come into power. It is already set up with surveillance equipment, and a video communications set, (like the video phones they use in the series, but without the receivers). The room itself is ten foot by ten foot, and no windows. The only furnishing in the room is a bed.

A beep is heard in his office, and he turns to the video set, and turns it on.

"Sir, you need to speak with me."

"Yes, I need two of your best men assigned to guard for me. My privet cell." he said

"Yes sir, I will have them ready with in the hour."

The video set turns off, and Giovanni is pleased with himself. He is also thinking of giving Ash a pokemon as a present, but will have to see what he is like before he chooses one for him.

He turns to his Persian and starts to pet him. "Now we must wait, but patience is rewarded in the end."

Back at the Ketchum residents, Ash had finish with all of his errands that brought him into town. He also has finished mowing the lawn, weeding the garden and adding the fertilizer. He is busy working on the hedges and his mom can not see him because he is bent down working on the lower parts of the hedges. She is getting worried he may have taken off to the Professors lab. She calls Oak, to give him a warning that Ash may be heading there or he may be there now. Gary was the one who answered the phone, and give out the warning to the group.

"Guys, we may have a problem, Mrs. Ketchum has lost sight of birthday boy a few minutes ago." He yells out

"This is not great, and we were doing so well. Is she sure, he may be still there." Misty said getting worried.

"Have her go outside and check, he may be still there at the house." Oak said

"Delia, if you can go outside and just check real quickly."

"Okay Gary, I will do that." Delia said

She sets the phone receiver on the table, and goes outside to call for Ash.

"Ash I need you to take out the garbage for me, if you have time." Delia said hopping that Ash is still at the house.

"Okay mom, let me finish bagging the trimmings of the hedge first." Ash said

Delia jumped, not thinking she would have received a reply back from her son. She goes back in, and tells Gary the good news. As she hangs up the receiver, she gives out a sigh of relief.

"Guys, he is still at the house. False alarm." Gary said to the throng of people

"How dense can he be? I thought you said he would have known about this party." Misty said as she pieces cut out letters together saying Happy Birthday.

"I don't know, but I think he switched tactics on us this year. He could still know about the party, and is trying to make us jumpy with the knowledge of he knows that we know he knows. I suggest we stay on our toes, just incase. He may still come sneaking around." Oak said confusing some people

"I did not know this side of Ash exists. What else about him we do not know." May asks

"Probably a lot." Brock said

Back at the Ketchum house, Ash comes in and takes the garbage out. As he goes outside, he sees that his mother has a worried look on her face.

"Mom is there is something wrong."

"No Ash, are you about finish with your chores."

"Yes, all I need to do is feed my pokemon. What are we going to have for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, I believe soup sounds good."

"Okay, call me when dinner is ready."

"Okay Ash." his mom says, but in her gut she thinks he is up to something.

As Ash takes out the garbage, he has a big grin on his face.

"Pika?"

"Oh, pikachu, I told you mom is planning a surprise birthday party for me. She is getting worried that I may go sneak off to see for myself, but I guess I will stay in her sight. Well let them all think they know me, but they do not." He said with a big smile. "So, the garbage is taken care of, so let's go feed the pokemon.

At the Ice Base of Team Rocket, in the northern area of Hoenn, the trio has finally been picked up. The rocket is lifted up into the cargo area of a plane. As they exit the plane, to Jessie and James surprise, they were assigned under the person they were trained by; Miss. Knife, an elderly lady, but do not let looks deceive you. She is close to eighty years old, but is one person you do not want to miss with.

"I can not believe it; I have to see you two again. I thought I taught you better, and here you two are. I thought you will be in the higher ranks of the organization. But no, you are still low level grunts. I am disappointed in you two. For punishment, you have the duty of cleaning the dishes, mopping the floors; do my laundry, and anything else I tell you to do. You got that." She said all of this, while pulling them by there ears through the halls of the base.

"Ouch! Yes ma'am. Ouch! Yes ma'am." The two of them say being drag by their ears.

Meowth is stunned by this, he just follows close behind. The three of them soon get on with their chores. They see that if this is one way to be able to get food, they will do what ever she assigns them.

As night rolls in, Kaleen and Luke are getting ready for phase two of their mission. Get the kid out, and only the kid. They have backed track their trail, and almost ran into Officer Jenny three times, but they had lost her. They are hiding out about a quarter of a mile away from the Ketchum's house. They are waiting till midnight to execute their plan.

"So let me guess, we go to the kids house, get your vileplume to use sleep powder, wait a few minutes till it takes infect, grab the kid, and get to the pick up point." Kaleen said. "I guess that is easy enough."

"Yep, now let's just get settled and wait. It is about six hours till midnight. Let's get something to eat first."

At Professors house, every one is eating dinner. Very glad with themselves with what they have done. They know how great a friend Ash is, and this is why when Delia pitched this ideal, they all jumped on the band wagon. Some of the gym leaders and many of Ashes friends he had made could not come, but sent their wishes. It is still a big gathering. Delia already warned them he may sneak out of the house tonight, but pikachu and Mr. Mime will keep an eye out for his mischief. Before they all went to bed, they set up guard duty.

At the Ketchum's house, they are had just finished dinner, and Ash went to bed early. His mom still thinks he is up to something. She has decided to stay awake for a little bit more, and later let her Mimmie and pikachu take over watching Ash.

Ash is very happy. He knows what his friends are up to, and is glad that this is happen. He can hardly wait till he sees all of his friends again. He even has some presents he got for May, Max, Misty, and Brock. He got May a bracelet. It has rainbow colored diamond shaped gems set in it. He got Brock a subscription to _Breeders Weekly_. Misty, he found a beautiful necklace on a golden chain. The gem is a sapphire in the shape of a tear drop. It is about two inches in length, and it is wrapped around with gold in a complicated pattern of knots and loops. For Max he was going to send him a pochenna for his birthday, but when he learned of his mothers plan to throw him a surprise birthday party, he waited till his birthday party to give the pochenna to Max. He has been training it for him also. He had saved up most of his money the past half year, so he can afford the presents, and was pleased when he had enough. He mostly did side jobs to earn enough. He even got Tracey a present. A new sketch pad, with new drawing pencils, and a carrying case to hold all of it in. Oak got a gift card for him to get new books.

"Well pikachu, now that you see what presents I have for them, what you think. I know May and Misty will be surprised with their presents. I really do not know if Brock had a subscription to that magazine already, but I know he will still like to have it. I know Max will be happy to have his fist pokemon. This little guy is a bit hyper, so I hope he can handle him." Ash said as he finishes wrapping a fifth present. "I know mom will like this. It is a heart locket." He opens it up, and inside is a picture of Ash on one side, and a picture of pikachu on the other side. On the front, is a big letter D. "I hope she likes it." he said as he finishes wrapping his mothers gift. "I know I am pose to be the one getting presents, but what the heck, I really do not care for presents, I would love just to have my friends with me, like you pikachu." He said with a yawn, and stuffing the presents under his bead. He gets up and turns off the light, and goes to bed.

Pikachu is surprised with what he got for his friends. He knew about the present for Max and Brock, but the others, he was amazed. He just curlers up against his best friend and can hardly wait till tomorrow, for Ash will have a big surprise. Not only is his traveling friends will be there, but a lot more people he has meet on his journey.

"Pikachu, I do know one thing, you think you may not know." Ash said as he started petting his friend.

"Pika? Pikachu said as he was being petted.

"I did know mom had you spy on me, so I would not find out about the party."

"Pika!" Saying as he set up in bed surprised Ash knew

"I knew mom needed someone she could trust to keep me from finding out. I kind of knew she may do something like this. I over heard her talking to Brock and the others about it. Goodnight pikachu." said Ash

"Pika." said and snuggled closer to his friend.

Around midnight, Luke and Kaleen came close to the house. They found that a window had been left open, and were about to make their entrance, till they saw Mr. Mime walking around. They had vileplum use its sleep powder and it knocked him out. They moved upstairs, and had vileplum fill up the house with a thick cloud of sleep powder. They enter one room, and found it was Ashes room. They walked over, and grab him out of his bed, and left in the night. They did not take any of Ashes pokemon, and pikachu, was wrapped up in Ashes blankets.

By morning Pikachu woke to be tangled up in Ashes covers. He sees that Ash is gone, and goes downstairs. He finds Delia cooking breakfast, and humming to herself. She sees that he had awoken up.

"Oh good pikachu you are awake. Can you go get Ash up for breakfast pikachu?"

Pikachu just stares at her. He thought Ash had already woken up. Pikachu starts getting worried; he may have sneaked out of the house last night, and went snooping at the Professor's lab. Delia seeing his worried look went upstairs to find that the cloths he laid out were still there, along with his hat, shoes and pokeballs.

"Do you think he snuck out last night, without us knowing?"

Pikachu just shrugs, not knowing if he did or not. Delia went downstairs to the phone. She calls at the lab, and gets Oak on the line.

"Samuel, Ash is gone."

"He must have gotten by you last night, and is coming home as we speak. We have had no sigh of him here."

"I do not think so, his shoes are still here, along with his pokeballs, and he never leaves pikachu behind."

"I see your point. Lets us wait for a few hours to see if he comes home, if not, call Officer Jenny and then us."

Few hours later and Ash still has not showed up. Delia called Officer Jenny, and at Oak's place. May, Max, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary and Officer Jenny arrives at the same time at the Ketchum's house. Officer Jenny starts to ask questions to Delia.

"When do you believe he sneaked out last night?"

"I do not know? I was in bed asleep." Delia says

"When did you find him gone?" Jenny asks

"When I asked pikachu if he could go and get him for breakfast, and I saw how worried he looked, so I went up stairs to find he was gone." Delia says

"Do you know why he might have taken off?" Jenny ask

"I believe he went off to spy at Professors Oak's house, for his surprise birthday party, but he left without changing from his night closes and left his shoes. He also left his pokeballs, and he never leaves without pikachu." Delia said getting more worried.

"Okay, I see what you are saying; lets get started looking for him. Can I get something of your son's scent of him, so I could get my growlithe to track him by?"

"I'll go get a pillow from his room." Brock said, without going mad crazy love over Officer Jenny.

"I am amazed that Brock is not going love sick over Officer Jenny." May tells Misty

"That is easy; I threaten him if he pulls his stunt he is going to wound up with a very sore set of ears."

Brock comes down the stair with the requested and hands it over to her. He quickly comes to May and Misty side to keep his ears safe, but you can tell he is having a hard time, by the expression of his face.

Officer Jenny lets out growlithe, and asks him to sniff it so he could get a scent of Ash. But as he does, he starts to gets wobble, and falls down and goes to sleep.

"What happen? Max asks the Officer

"I do not know?" She says and holds the pillow up to her nose. "Its sleep powder. Does your son own any pokemon that know this move?"

"No he does not." Oak said as he walks in. "What do you think might have happen to him Officer Jenny."

"I do not know, but I suggest we start to search outside. Do you think his pikachu may be able to up his scent outside?" Officer Jenny says as she recalls her growlithe.

"I believe so." Oak says. "The others are coming over to help."

"What others? Officer Jenny asks

"The people we invited for Ashes birthday."

As they group up, Officer Jenny is surprised to see all of these people here. Delia had to explain to her that she organized it with the help of May, Max, Brock and Misty. Pikachu caught Ashes scent and ran for the forest. As they look around they find depressions in the ground and footsteps.

"If he was kidnapped it looks like this is where they waited. They must have come back through this area after taking Ash. I suggest we split up." Officer Jenny said

They split up to search the surrounding area while Delia and Oak went back home just incase Ash did showed up. As dark started to fall, Officer Jenny called a halt to the search.

"I am sorry for doing so, but we would have had found him by now. I think if he had been kidnapped, they are long gone now. Does he have any enemies?" She asks the group

"Team Rocket is him main enemy, there are these three who try and still his pikachu all the time." Misty speaking up

"Don't forget Team Magma and Aqua. He messed up some of their plans also." May said

"I see. I suggest that we all go home, and get some rest. If there is any news I will call his mother." Officer Jenny said

Brock, May, Max, Misty, why don't you four stay here tonight with Delia, I will get Tracey to send your things over when we get back to the lab. I believe she and pikachu needs some of their friends over. Many of the guests will be leaving tonight and in the morning. Oak said to the group

"Okay Professor." they said

As many of the guest left to go back to Oaks lab and to go home, and said their goodbyes to Delia. The small group of Misty, Brock, May, and Max stayed with Delia. Brock started to cook something for a late dinner, while May and Max helped out. Misty stayed with Delia and pikachu. After dinner pikachu disappeared into Ashes room.

"Where did pikachu go off to?" Max asked

"I think he went up into Ashes room. He is taking this very hard." Delia said as she gets up and goes to her son's room.

When she returns, pikachu eyes are red and swollen with crying and holding a bottle of ketchup and she holding a bag. Delia sits down pikachu on a pillow, and sits back down and looks at the bag.

"What is in the bag Mrs. Ketchum?" Brock asks as he pours her another cup of coffee.

"I do not know. When I went up to Ashes room, I found pikachu crying and holding a bottle of ketchup, and ripped up paper on the floor. When he seen me, he went under the bed. I thought he wanted to be left alone, but he came out with this bag and gave it to me." She said as she opens it up

"There are presents in here, with your names on them."

Delia gets the presents out, and passed them out to the group. When she came across with Tracey's and Oaks, she just set them on the table, and found one for Gary. When she found hers she was amazed she had one.

"Pikachu was he going to hand these out today?"

Pikachu just nodded his head yes. That is when they heard the front door being knocked on. Max got up and let Gary and Tracey in, who brought all of their things over.

"Hey guys brought your things over and some of the food from the party. Don't want it all going to waste." Gary said as he set down backpacks.

"Thank you." They all said at different times.

"Mrs. Ketchum do we open these now or when Ash gets back?" May asks

"I think we may want to open them now. He would understand if we open them, when pikachu gave us them. Gary, Tracey, he got you presents also. Gary you will you give your grandfather his."

"Okay Mrs. Ketchum." He said as he receives his present.

They all open their presents and where amazed with what they got.

"I got this bracelet, it is wonderful." May said while tearing up

"I got a subscription to a breeder's magazine. I like it." Brock said

"I got a sketch pad, pencils, and a carrying case from Ash." Tracey said.

"I do not believe this, it is a heart locket. I been wanting one for a long time, and, and..." Delia could not finish because she started to cry.

"Misty what did you get?" Brock said

"I got this necklace; I do not see how he could have gotten this for me?"

"He has been doing odd jobs around town. I thought he was saving up for his journey." Delia said

"Max what did you get?" May asked her brother

"I got a pokeball." Max said

Pikachu got up, and went to Max, and pushed the button on the pokeball twice to make it bigger and to release the poochyena out of the pokeball. The pokemon just looks around to see who released him, and jumps into Max's lap and starts to lick him. They all laugh at Max, but soon were sad again.

"Gary what did you get from Ash." Misty asks while wiping tears from her face.

Gary started to open his up, and found a dog tag shaped necklace. On one side was his name, and on the other it said "We may be rivals, but we shall be friends in the end." Gary had a single tear come down his face but wiped it away quickly.

"That is wonderful Gary. I guess it would be wise for the two of you to return home, and we all go to bed. Being tired will not help Ash." Delia said "Girls I guess you will get Ashes room. Brock and Max let me get you some pillows."

Soon Gary and Tracey left to go back to the lab. Pikachu followed May and Misty to Ashes room, and Max and Brock got the couches. They all could not go to sleep right away with the worrying over what has happen to Ash, but they all fell asleep in the end.


	7. Ash, I Am Your Father

I know it is a lame title, but it the only thing I could come up with. Recap of the past chapters. Giovanni finds out he has a son with the help of Doctor Gann testing a sample taken from Ash. He has order that Luke and Kaleen to kidnap Ash the night before his big birthday party, which he only thinks that it will be May, Max, Misty, Brock, Gary, Tracey, him mom, and Professor Oak, and also his pokemon. But unknown to him, his mother has invited with the help of his friends many of the Gym leaders, and people he has meet and befriended on his travels from Kanto, Johto, Orange Islands, and Hoenn. With the discovery of him missing, the whole group goes out searching for him when Officer Jenny finds sleep powder all over the house. They do not find him and all are worried and sad that he is missing. They believe it could be about anyone who has taken Ash, from Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua and others. They get even more depressed with his disappearance when pikachu brings out the presents he was going to give out. And what is the deal with serums that Giovanni is having research done, and why does he want it for human use? To find out, you will have to keep reading.

* * *

This chapter takes place the same time as the last chapter. Enjoy and review.

It was about midnight, and Delia had just gone to bed, and left Mimmie in charge downstairs. Ash was still awake, and thinking what it would be like to be with all of his friends again. He has not seen them in six months, since the Hoenn League Championships. He will be happy to see them again. He looks as his best friend pikachu, and starts to scratch his head. Pikachu just moves closer to him. Ash is glad to have a best friend like him. He just thinks of the reactions of his friends and mother will have when they receive their presents form him.

"_I know Misty and May will be happy with their presents. I worked very hard to get them. Brock who knows, but he will still be happy to get subscription to that magazine anyway. Max I hope he loves his present. I wanted to get him a bird pokemon, but when that poochyena came up to pikachu and I, he was actually happy to see us and was friendly, I knew he would be a good pokemon for Max. I did not even have to battle him; he caught himself when I took out a pokeball. He just jumped up and hit it with his nose. Tracey and Oak were the hardest to get presents for, but what I got them should be good. Gary. I hope he likes his present. Oh well, I guess I should get some sleep, but I am just too exited to go to sleep." _Ash thinks to himself

Just then, Luke, and Kaleen enters the Ketchum's house after taken out Mimmie, Delia's pokemon. They are wearing sleek black outfits, almost like a divers suite, and are wearing gas masks. They creep upstairs, and have vilepulm use its sleep powder again. The sleep powder spreads throughout the house. The occupants of the house go deeper into sleep from the effects of the sleep powder. Luke recalls his pokemon and enters into the first room. It happen that is was Ashes room. Kaleen pulls out some rope from his bag, while Luke pulls back the covers coving Ash and tangling pikachu up in the process, and flips Ash over on his stomach. Kaleen starts tying his legs and wrists together, and places a blindfold and gag on him. They gather there stuff, and exit the way they came.

As they get into the woods, they remove their gas masks, and change into their Team Rock uniforms. Some what different from the others, they wear black pants with black shoes. They wear long sleeve thick shirts with the Team Rocket's red R stitched on the collar of their shirts. They have an armband that is white with the red R on their left arm. They also place face masks on just incase they are spotted. Kaleen throws Ash over his shoulder and they head off to the pickup spot.

The reason they wear different clothes is that these two and a few others are Giovanni's best recovery agents. He will have them sent out to kidnap anyone that is high priority. He will also have them to help break out some of his members who wind up in jail, including Butch and Cassidy.

Soon Kaleen and Luke make it to the pickup point and are picked up by helicopter and they contact their boss.

"What?" Giovanni says in half shadow, sitting in his chair.

"Sir, we have completed with phase two of the mission. We had no problems with the operation. We are on our way back and will be there within the next four hours." Kaleen said while facing a computer screen.

"Good, when you arrive have him brought to my private cell." Giovanni said and turned off the link.

"Man, this mission was easy. I can hardly wait to get back and have a shower. I hate camping out." Kaleen said as he rummaged through his bag trying to find something to eat.

"Come on Kaleen, think it as a vacation, you got to be one with nature, and made a good friend." Luke said chucking at his partner.

"Yah, I made a good friend. That rattata was easy to capture, and I guess I will call it Road-Rash, after it ran over my face." Kaleen said tossing the pokeball up and down. "If it could have dodged all the rocks I threw at it, it must have been a good pokemon to have.

"I guess you are right, but I did not think you would have had capture it. I thought you wanted to kill it for stealing you lunch from today, and running over your face." Luke said eyeing his partner

"Na, I won't go that far, but he should come in handy for later."

As they were talking, a man comes out from the cockpit, and walks straight to the two. He takes a quick look at what Kaleen and Luke brought with them. He clears his through to get their attention.

"Kaleen, Luke, when we arrive and finishing delivering the kid to the boss, you two need to report to the operations master, and Luke, here is your pokemon back." the man said

"Thank you Captain Henry." Luke said returning his pokemon on his belt.

"Yes sir." Kaleen said.

As the Team Rockets get closer to headquarters in Viridian City, Giovanni is in his office leaning back in his chair waiting patiently for the arrival of Ash. His Persian is sound asleep. He is happy with the report he has gotten from Kaleen and Luke, and from the previous mission of pokemon retrieval and a lab raid. None of his members were captured and they caught more pokemon then expected. He sees that this week was good, and that nothing will go wrong.

Four hours later, the helicopter containing Ash has arrived at the Team Rocket Headquarters. Ash has slept through it all; not knowing what is happing to him. As they land, Kaleen and Luke pick up Ash by the arms and take him to Giovanni's privet cell. They enter in an elevator and head down four floors, exit and go down many hallways. As they get to the cell, Giovanni is there waiting. The two walk into the room and despot Ash on the bed, and take off his restraints and leave the room. Giovanni walks over, and brushes hair away from Ashes face and looks at him for a minute. He sees he has two black eyes and a burse on his forehead. He soon quickly leaves the room and has the door closed behind him. Kaleen and Luke have already left to report to the operations master for their next assignment. Giovanni returns to his office to deal with errands he needs to run.

Few hours later, Ash is waking up. He is cold, but just thinks he kicked his blankets off during the night. As he opens his left eye, he sees it is still dark, but as his feet hit the ground, he feels cold concrete. He gets up too quickly and walks right into the wall.

"Where am I?" He says hopping to find a light switch. "Pikachu, where are you? Pikachu!" he yelled when he did not get a response.

As he feels around, Giovanni is watching all of this going on one of his monitors using night vision. His Persian is also watching, purring as he is being petted. Soon Ash gives up goes back to the bed in the center of the room. He covers up, waiting what will happen next, thinking this is not happening to him, and why is it.

"I think I will let him settle in first before confronting him." Giovanni thinks to himself, while scanning through some reports.

Few minutes later, two people walk up to the cell door of where Ash is being held at. The man of the group hands a note to one of the guards. The guard reads it, and passes a key card in a slot. The door slides open and a light turns on in the cell room. Ash jumps awakes with all the noise, and is temporary blinded with the sudden appearance of light into the room. He covers his eyes to shield them. The door closes after the two people enter.

"Get up, so you can be measured for new clothes." the man said to Ash.

Ash jumps up, and walks into a corner of the cell.

"Who are you? Why have you taken me? Where is pikachu?" He said with his arms at his side.

"We are not here to answer questions, now get over here before I make you." The man said as he shifted his weight, not in the mood to be talked to like this.

As Ashes looks at the man, he sees an R stitched on the sides of the person shirt collar.

"You're from Team Rocket, what do want with me." Ash yelled at the man

"Shut up and get over here now." The man said as he walks towards Ash.

As the man came closer, Ash charged at the man. All the guy did was pulled back his arm and punched Ash in the stomach, causing Ash to fall down on his knees, gasping for air. The man just placed a hand on the back of Ashes neck tighten his grip and pulled him up to his feet.

"Next time, I will knock you out, now stand still."

While Ash stood there getting measured by the lady of the group, the man is watching him while leaning against the door. As the women finished measuring him, she walks towards the door and exits. Ash just stays put watching the man come towards him, pulling something out of his pocket. The man reaches out and grabs Ashes right arm. Ash tries to pull free, but the man just tightens his grip and twists his arm back behind his back. Ash is forced down on one knee, and yells out in pain. The man just smirks and places the item on his wrist. He releases Ash and leaves the room. Ash is left on the floor, watching the man leave the room.

Ash gets up and walks back towards the bed and just sits on the floor, leaning against the bed for support. He studies the item on his wrist, wondering what it is. It is about two inches thick and two inches wide, and is silver in color. It has the Team Rocket logo on it. Ash tries to take it off, but he can not figure out the mechanism that keeps it locked. He just pulls his knees up against his body wondering how he would get out of here and to find pikachu.

"Why do they want me? I thought they always wanted just my pikachu. I know I have missed up some of their plans, but why kidnap me also. What do they want with me?" He thought to himself

Two hours later, the same man comes back with clothes for Ash to ware. As he walks in he sees that Ash has fallen asleep on the floor. He walks over and pushes him on the back with his foot, telling him to wake up. Ash gets up and stares at the man with hate in his eyes. The man walks closer to Ash and drops the clothes on the bed and orders for him to change, and leaves.

Ash looks down and sees what was brought to him. He sees a pair of black pants, socks, and pull on boots. A red long sleeve shirt with a white strip running on the underside of the long sleeves, which was pulled though a black short sleeve shirt. He also finds black fingerless gloves. Ash changes into these clothes, tucking in the red shirt.

"I don't like this place, and why would they give me clothes?" he thinks to himself wishing he was home with his mom and friends.

Soon the door opens again and the same man walks in. He just glares at Ash.

"Come with me now." is all he said.

As Ash followed him out, he glances around. He sees two guards station at the door to his room and security cameras down every hallway. As he follows the man, he notices an elevator down one hall, and deiced to try and make a run for it. Ash runs up to the man, and rams him with his body. As the man fell, Ash took off running for the elevators. The man just gets up and waits till Ash is almost at elevators. As Ash reached up to push the button to call for an elevator, the man just pushes a button twice on his watch. An electric current is shot through Ashes body. It is enough to stun him, and he falls to ground. He tries to gets up but falls back down on the ground. So he just lies their felling sick to his stomach. He thinks to himself that he has never felt anything like this when he got shocked by pikachu. The man walks up to Ash and kneels down by him, placing a hand on his back.

"That item located around you wrist is a control device. You do not behave, you shall be discipline." the man said as he picks up Ash by the arm.

With the sudden motion, Ash starts to heave and the man makes him sit down in a chair. The man waits a few moments till he comes down, and grabs his arm and starts to lead him down the hall they were going down. Soon they came into an area with a person sitting at a desk. She nods to Ashes escort and they walked up to a door. He knocks twice, open the door, and pushes Ash through the doors. As Ash walks in, he sees a big maple desk, and a back of a chair facing him. To the right of the chair, he sees a Persian staring at him.

"Sir, here is the person you requested." the man said with a bow.

"Good, now leave me with him Mr. Thomas." Giovanni said

Mr. Thomas give the man one more bow and leaves. Ash is wondering what is going on. As the door closes with a click, the chair starts to swing around. Ash just glares at the man.

"Who are you? Why have you taken me? Where is pikachu?" Ash says to the man

"Where your pikachu is, well he is not here. Why I have taken you I will tell you."

"Where's pikachu?" Ash moved forward but fell to the ground due to Giovanni's Persian pouncing on him.

Giovanni just laugh as he watches Ash struggling to get out from underneath the pokemon. Giovanni gets up and walks towards Ash.

"I did not take your pokemon when I had you taken. Off Persian."

As Giovanni's Persian gets off Ash, Giovanni's picked Ash up off the ground and flung him into a chair, and went back to his chair. His Persian went back to his spot and watches Ash closely just incase he attacks his trainer.

"Why did you take me and who are you?"

"That is easy to for me to explain. I am head of this organization." Giovanni said in a cool tone. "The reason why I have taken you is because you are my son."

"You're not my father. My father is on a pokemon journey." Ash said as he stood up getting angrier at the man

"I am your father, I knew your mother when we were young."

"My mom would never go out with someone like you."

"Oh she did, and here is the proof." He said as he slides a picture towards Ash.

"This can't be my mom, she would never go out with you."

"Oh but it is true."

"It is not true, you are nothing but a cruel person and my mom would never go out with scum like you." Ash said, but was slapped across the face and fell to the ground.

"I am your father, and you will obey me from now on. Mr. Thomas take him to Mr. Bishop." He calls out

"I will never obey you. You are not my father." He said from the floor

"Oh, but you will."

Mr. Thomas came back in and grabs Ash by the arm and walks him out of the office. Ash was stunned to see a picture of his mom with this person that calls himself his father. He does not believe that this person is his father. His mother has told him that his father was on a pokemon journey of his own. His father is not the head of a crime organization. Ash was in a stupor that he did not notice he was being lead to an elevator till he heard the doors open. He looked back at the man escorting him, and was rewarded with him being boxed in the ear, and shoved into the elevator. The man pulls out a card key, and inserts it into a slot, and pushed a button. They travel down many flights till they reached six floors below the surface. Ash is then pushed out, and taken through many hallways till they reach a security desk. As they came closer, Ash can see a man talking with the person at the desk.

"Mr. Bishop, here is the kid." Mr. Thomas said

"Hum, does not seem much to me. What does the boss want me to do with him?"

"He is your responsibility now. Do with him as you please."

"Good, I will do that. Where do I keep him?"

"The room next to yours. It has already been set up for him. Good day Mr. Bishop" The man says and turns back towards the elevator.

"So, you're the boss's brat. I guess I'll take you to your room now."

"I am not his son." Ash yelled to the man

"If you are or not, I will be still in charge of you. Now come on." He said and took off down the hall with Ash following him.

Soon they made it to Ashes new room and he was ordered to enter. Ash did as he was told. Not likening how everything was going. The door was shut behind him and was left alone.

"_I want to go home. No way in hell he is my father, but what about the picture he showed me. It was my mom and she was with him. It could be fake, but I never seen a picture of my father. What if it could be real and he is my father. NO! He can not be my father. He is on a pokemon journey, he would never hurt anyone or pokemon. It can't be true._" Ash thought to himself as he paced around the room.

The new room he was placed in was bigger. It had a bed to one side of the room, a small table and chair, a dresser, and a bathroom. Ash soon sat down on the bed and a sigh a sigh of fatigue. He has not eating anything all day, and is really worked up from the events that have happen to him today. He lays back and within no time he falls asleep. Soon Bishop comes walking into Ashes new room. He sets down a tray of food on the table and leaves the room.

"_Weird, come to know the boss has a kid, and I thought he would be older, not fifteen. Well it will be changeling to train him. He must not like being taken from where he was, but he will soon like it here, one way or another._" He chuckles to himself as he makes his way to his own room for the night. "_One way or another_."

* * *

So how did you like this chapter. It took me a bit to get the interaction scene of Ash meting with Giovanni. I still do not like it, but it is as it is. I would have had this chapter up a few days ago but I am studying for my finial. The next chapter is now currently being worked on. Title _Rough Days Ahead_. Thanks for reading and review.

Green Gold Fox


	8. Rough Days Ahead

First off, to answer a question posted by Kyubito in the chapter review section, will you are the first one to say something about the serums. Sorry, I am not going in that direction, but he will have something new about him when he is given the serums, but I am not going to tell you. You will have to wait to find out what the serums do to him, but I do not know if it will be in the next chapter or the one after the next. It depends on ideals that pop in my head. So on with the story.

* * *

It is next day at the Ketchum's house. Delia has been up for a couple houses and pikachu has joined her. She is drinking a cup of coffee and is looking out the kitchen window. She is holding her necklace in one hand and is rubbing her thumb over the letter stamped on the locket. Pikachu has fallen asleep on the table. Brock soon wakes up and changes. He walks in the kitchen and heads straight for the fridge.

"Mrs. Ketchum, what would you like for breakfast?" Brock asked

"Oh, some eggs will be nice Brock." she says

"Here pikachu, here is some food for you." Brock said setting a bowl of food down.

Pikachu gets up and starts to eat, but not with his usual vigor. Soon the whole occupants of the house wake up to the smell of breakfast. Misty and May come down stairs and Max comes in, followed by his pokemon, poochyena.

"Max it looks like you did not get enough sleep last night." Delia asks

"I could not; I kept on getting hit in the back of the back from poochyena."

"Have you thought of giving him a name bro.?" May asked

"I do not know." Max said as he sets down a bowl of food for his pokemon.

"What about Champ. Oak said as he enters the house with Gary and Tracey. "When Ash came to pick him up from my lab, I was studding him. When he heard Ashes voice, he ran straight to Ash, but as he was running he stepped on one of the floor rugs, and slid along the floor with the rug. He said _are you okay_ _champ_, and it regain its composure. He told me he was going to train him. I did not think he was going to give it to you." Oak said as he sets down at the table and started to starch pikachu on the head.

"I guess Champ is good with me. Come on Champ, let's go outside." Max said

"Professor Oak, what did Ash give you?" Delia asked

"He gave me a gift card to buy some books. I guess he knew I wanted to get some new books to read."

"Have the others left." Misty asked setting a cup of coffee down for the professor.

"Lance is still here. He and Officer Jenny went back to the spot where we found those footprints and see if they can find anymore clues."

"I hope they find something. Why would anyone want to take Ash?" May said

"I do not know, there could be many different reasons they took Ash, but I do not get why they did not take any of his pokemon." Oak said

As they talked among themselves, Lance and Officer Jenny are in the forest, looking for any sings of who might have taken Ash.

"I just don't get this. Who ever took him was good. They did not leave any clues behind. I believe there must have been more than the two who took Ash." Lance said

"I see what you mean. Look around here. The grass has been pushed down here. It looks like a helicopter landed here. Here are some indents that match up with the skids of a helicopter." Officer Jenny said

"They had to be professionals. I suggest we head back." Lance said

They quit their search and headed to the Ketchum's house. As they came up, Officer Jenny said her goodbye to Lance and went back to work. As he came closer, he sees Max sitting outside with a pokemon running around him.

"Hey Max, what are up to." he ask

"Just thinking of why Ash was taken." he said

"I see. Is that your pokemon?"

"Yes, Ash was going to give him to me yesterday at his party. Pikachu brought out the presents last night. I wish he gave him to me."

"I know. Do not worry. Is Mrs. Ketchum up?"

"Yes. She is in the kitchen with the others."

"Thank you." he said and walked up to the door

As he enters, he sees everyone gathered in the kitchen. Brock is doing the dishes. Oak and the others are talking away.

"Hello Lance, did you find anything else?" Gary asks

"No. From what we found, they had to be professionals. We found an area that was flattened by wind from the blades of a helicopter, and the indents from the skids."

"I see. I wish we know who took him." Brock said

"So do I. Mrs. Ketchum, do you have a picture of you son I can have." Lance asks

"I do have a picture of him, why do you want one for?" she asks

"When I get back, I am going to contact my informants I have inside originations like Team Rocket. If they have heard of any kidnappings we will start with them first."

"That is great." May said

"Let me get a picture for you." she said

She got up and headed over to her china hutch. Lance follows her. She opens up one draw and pulls out a box full of pictures. She sits down at the couch and starts to go through them. Pikachu and the others came out also. As she went through the pictures, Lance notices one with a man. He only had a quick glance of it, and it looked like someone he knew but he was not for sure. It took her sometime, but she found one with him without his hat and pikachu on his shoulder. She hands it over to Lance and places the pictures back in the box, and back in the hutch.

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum. This will help if they have seen him. I will be leaving now. If I get any information, I will contact you right away." he said

"Thank you Lance. I do hope it helps." Delia said

With that, Lance placed the picture in his pocket and goes outside. He called out his dragonite, got on and left to go back to his headquarters, but is still troubled with the picture he has seen.

"_I swear, that man in that picture reminds me of someone I know. It could be nothing, and he could only look like him. Oh well. I do hope my informants can find something out._" he thought to himself.

Back at the Ketchum house, everyone is hoping that Lance is able to find something. They have told Ashes pokemon what had happen. Each pokemon took it differently. Soon Oak, Tracey, and Gary headed back to the lab. All they can do is wait and hope Ash is okay. Delia tells stories of Ash while growing up and the others take turn telling of their adventures with Ash.

At the ice base of Team Rocket. Jessie, James and Meowth are busy. Jessie and Meowth are doing the laundry of the base and James is cooking.

"Man, James got the easy part of the work load." Jessie grumbles as she folds towels.

"I don't think so Jessie, He has to clean all the dishes and the kitchen and the cafeteria after each meal. All we have to do is do the laundry and clean the halls. Be glad we do not have to hand wash all the clothes. Moreover, we know when our next meal is and we actually have a bed to sleep in. Meowth said as he is stuffing white sheets in the washer machine.

"Well I guess you are right. We are not getting yelled at like we did with the boss." Jessie said

"Yah, so let's get this work down, and get something to eat." Meowth said as he sets down a basket full of shirts "We have three more loads of uniforms to do and get matched up."

"Okay, lets separate the pants first, and then the shirts." Jessie said as she heads over to a table, pulling out some pants and starts to stack them with the others.

At the Team Rocket Headquarters in Viridian City, Ash is awake. He has gotten up and explored his room. In the dresser, he finds more clothes. He tries the door, but it is lock. He found the food that Bishop left for him, but did not eat it. He has searched all over to find a way out of his room and to escape, but has found no way out. He just goes back to bed.

Few minutes later, Mr. Bishop walks in to wake up Ash. As he enters, Ash set up in bed. He watches the man as he walked over to the chair and sits down. Bobbie looks at him and studies him. He finally speaks to him.

"You need to get a shower now, and change into your dress cloths. We have errands to run." he said

Ash just ignores the man.

"Get a shower now." Bobbie said

Ash just looked away from the man and stayed put. Bobbie took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Kid don't make it hard on yourself. You do as you are told, and you don't have to get hurt."

Ash just continues to ignore the man. Bobbie gets up and heads for him. Ash noticing the movement, jumped back off the bed. He fell to the ground, but got up quickly and backed up into the wall.

"I don't care what you say. I want to go home." Ash said

Bobbie moved closer to him, but Ash move out of his grasp. Bobbie not wanting to chase Ash around the room jumped up on the bed and landed in front of Ash, pinning him to the wall. Ash struggled, but Bobbie was stronger. He grabs one of Ashes arm and pulls him into the bathroom. He turns on the cold water and throws him into the shower.

"Get washed up now. I will lay some clothes out for you. I will be back in twenty minutes. Be ready to go." he said

He left Ash to his shower, and waked to the dresser. He pulled out some clothes and left the room. Ash took off his wet clothes and got his shower. When he finished he looked out in his room. Bobbie was not there and he walked out. He found a pair of black dress pants and a long sleeve button dress shirt, with R's stitched on the sides of the collar, black socks and dress shoes. He is disgusted with it, but puts it on.

"_Someway or another, I will get out of here._ he thinks to himself

As he finishes buttoning his shirt, Bobbie comes walking back in. He sees he is dressed. He walks up to Ash. Ash just stood still. Bobbie straightens out his shirt, places a tie on, and pin it to his shirt so it will not flap around. The tie is black with a big red R on it.

"Like I said, we have errands to run. Now be good and follow me. You do not, I will not hesitate to use the device located around your wrist. You will not speak to anyone. You understand?" he said

Ash nodded and followed Bobbie out the room. There first stop surprised Ash. They walked up to a door with a nameplate on it. It read Dr. Ramous. It was a small doctor's office. As he walked in, he saw a man dressed in white, bent down sewing up someone's arm. The doctor looked up when the door was open.

"Be right with you." he said and went back to work. "Now be careful next time you piss off Captain Henry. He is quick to temper. Come back next week, and I can take out the stitches. Keep it clean, and change the bandages before and after you go to bed and when ever they get dirty."

"Yes sir." the man said, and got up and left, but not before bowing to Mr. Bishop.

"What can I do you for Mr. Bishop?" the doctor said as he cleans up after his last patient.

"This is the kid I told you about, and I have told you me to call me Bobbie." Bobbie said as he brings Ash forwarded to the doctor.

"Okay, now take off your shoes and get on the scales." The doctor said as he grabbed a chart.

Ash did not budge from where he was and had his arms crossed. Bobbie just came up behind Ash and pushed him forward. Ash pulled off his shoes and stepped up on the scales.

"Now sit down and we can get on with the rest of the physical." the doctor said

Ash did as he was told and went through the physical.

"Now how did you get these burses on your face?" The doctor said as he ran his fingers over Ashes face

Ash did not replied back to the doctor, and just knocked the doctor's hands away.

"A bit testy I see." The doctor said as he wrote down more information on the chart.

"Answer him now." Bobbie said getting angry at Ash.

"A pidgey hit me in the face." Ash said looking straight at Bobbie

"When did this happen?" the doctor asked as he looked up at Ash

"Day before yesterday."

"I see. Nothing is broken and he should be able to see out of his right eye by the end of the week. Has he gotten blood work done and had his vaccinations yet?" The doctor said as he places Ashes chart on his desk.

"No he has not." Bobbie said

Ash was startled when he heard he had to get his blood drawn and some shots. He watched the doctor as he walked towards a cabinet. The doctor pulls out some vials, needles and syringes. As he starts to draw some liquid from one vile into a syringe, he asks Ash a question.

"Are you allergic to anything?

Ash did not answer and just stared at the doctor. Bobbie hit Ash on the back of his head.

"Are you allergic to anything kid?" Bobbie asked getting angry.

"NO!" he said as he looked towards Bobbie, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now roll up your sleeve so I can draw some blood and give you these shots." The doctor said as he walked up to Ash and set a tray down with the needles next to him.

"You will not stick me with those." Ash said as he jumped up and ran to the other side of the room.

"Kid you are trying my patience here. I am not one to be quick to anger, but you act like this, I will get rough with you and I don't think your father will be pleased with the way you are acting." Bobbie said as he walked towards Ash.

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" Ash yelled as he moved to get away from Bobbies grasp, but fell down when the man tripped him.

Bobbie just pined him down to the ground with a knee to the back, and holding his legs by binding them back. Ash only had one arm free and tried to get at Bobbie but the doctor just set his tray down pulled his arm straight and pin it down to the ground with his foot. He rolled up his sleeve, and took a sample of his blood and gave him six shots, while Ash yelled for them to get off of him.

As the doctor got up and left to dispose of the use needles, Bobbie got off of Ash and picked him up to his feet. He then grabbed both arms, pulled them behind his back, and pushed him against the wall. Ash just struggled to get free.

"Bobbie, it seams you need to teach this kid some manners." The doctor said from his desk.

"Yes I see I do. If that is all you need of him Mr. Ramous, I will be seeing you later." Bobbie said to the doctor. "If you start to behave now, I will release you."

Ash nodded and was released. Bobbie looked at him and made Ash dust himself off. Bobbie opens up the door and made Ash go out. He led Ash to another place on the floor. They walked up to another door and Bobbie pushed him in. Ash saw it was like a barbers shop, minis the mirrors. A man hearing them enter, walks out from the back. He sees who waked in and bowed to Bobbie.

"Mr. Bishop what can I do for you?" the man said

"I need you to cut this kids hair. Make him presentable."

Ash blanched when he heard he was getting a haircut. Bobbie pushed him forward and Ash sat down in the chair. The barber got a cloth and wrapped it around Ash. The man started to cut Ashes hair. When he finished, he turned the chair around and washed out his hair. He dried it, combed it back with gel, and took off the cloth. Ash reached up and touched it. He wanted to miss it up but Bobbie gave him a warning.

"I advise you not to mess that up. Now lets go." he said

They left the room and walked down the hall. Ash is not enjoying himself. He does not get why he has to ware a suite and tie. He hated getting his haircut. They came up to the elevators and enter. Ash is wondering where they are going. He chances to ask a question to the man.

"Where are we going?"

Bobbie looks at him and sighs.

"We are heading up. You will be having brunch with your father."

Ash just looked at the man and was getting anger. The elevator finial stopped and they stepped out. Mr. Thomas happens to be waiting for them when they exit.

"Mr. Thomas here he is."

"I am amazed you got him dressed up. Come kid, your father is waiting for you."

Ash just looked up at the man, and followed. They waked down a different hall, then going to Giovanni's office. They stopped and Mr. Thomas looks over Ash before open the door, and waited for Ash to step in. Ash walked in and the door was closed behind him. He looked around and saw the same man from yesterday sitting at a small table, in the middle of the room. He also saw his Persian by him.

"Come and sit down." he said

Ash walked over and sits down. As he sits, a person steps out from the shadows. She pushes a cart to them and takes off the cover. She takes the dishes of food out and places them on the table. When she finished she goes back where she came from.

"Come on eat, you must be starving."

Ash did not answer the man, and just stared at him.

"Now, the reason I summed you here is to tell you that you will start your training with Mr. Bishop. I expect you to follow what he has to say. You will learn many different techniques from him. Now eat, before your meal goes cold."

Ash just looked down at the meal and crossed his arms.

"What is the matter; you do not like what was served to you? No, it is something else. You are still mad at me for taking you. Will, you are going have to get over it. This is your home now and you will do as I say."

"No I won't. You're not my father, I will never do anything for you." he yelled

Ash got up, picked up his plate of food, and threw it at Giovanni. Giovanni dodge it, and Ash took off running to another door. He tried it, but it was lock. He turned around to see Giovanni walking over to him. Ash gathered his courage and lunged for him, but Giovanni was too quick for him. He was hit across the face, and fell to the ground. That was the last image he saw before he blacked out.

* * *

I have just gave Ash his worst three days. Aren't I mean to Ash. Getting hit in the head by a pidgey, being kidnapped the night of his birthday. Now getting a haircut and six shots. What will I do next. Who's knows, you just have to find out in the coming up chapters. Chapter is currently being worked on if I can get myself dragged away from another story I am working on, title _Mad Experiments. _Please Review.


	9. First Attempt

Well Satoshi Saotome you got one of my ideals I was going to use for Ash to escape from Team Rocket, but I will not go into detail of it just yet. You will have to keep on reading to find out. You have one mistake; he does not have his street clothes with him. When he was kidnapped, he was in his pajamas; he will have to wear what he finds in his room.

To answer a question posted by Pyr00tje about the shots he was given in chapter seven _Rough Days Ahead_, they were vaccination shots, like we get ourselves. Sorry for confusing some of you.

* * *

Mr. Bishop and Mr. Thomas came running in when they heard something break inside the room which Ash and their boss was in. As they enter, they see their boss walking away from Ash, who was lying on the floor and not moving. They also see a plat broken on the floor. They come up to their boss and bow to him.

"Take him back to his room now!" he yells leaving the room.

Bobbie walks over to Ash and sits him up. He sees that his nose is bleeding. He just throws him over his shoulder and walks out of the room with Mr. Thomas.

"The kid has guts to stand up to him. I guess he got his first lesson on not getting the boss mad." Bobbie said

"Yes, and I will see you later. The boss will want to hear what you told me."

"See you." Bobbie said and left to go back downstairs.

At Lance's headquarters, he has just landed and is walking into the building. As he walks in, many of his agents rush up to him, asking him question; what to do next on a case, sign here, so and so called, you have a meeting at such time and etc. He yelled for them to shut up and went to his office. They were surprised by his action; he has never done this before. So they see it is wise to leave him alone for right now. He sits down and pulls out the picture of Ash and starts to rub his head. He wishes he knew who took Ash. He was deep in thought, he don't notice his secretary walking in till she said his name.

"Lance is there something wrong?" she asks

He looks up and sighs.

"Yes, the party I went to, the kid was kidnapped yesterday night."

"Do you know who took him?"

"No, they did not leave any clues behind when they took him."

"I see, is that a picture of the kid?"

"Yes, I need you to contact Boyd for me."

"Okay." she said and left his office.

Lance looks back down at the picture. Both Ash and pikachu are very happy in the picture. As he looks at the picture, he thinks back to the picture he saw while Mrs. Ketchum was going through her collection of pictures. When he was in the house, he only noticed pictures of Ash and his mother, none with his father. He wonders if the man he saw in that picture was his father and where is he today, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard his phone ringing. He turns and answers it.

"Lance here."

"Lance it me Boyd, you wanted me." a man with short brown hair and blue eyes appears on the screen

"Yes, I need you to contact our informants and moles inside the crime organizations. There has been a kidnapping of a fifteen year old boy. He was taken yesterday, what I think was late at night after everyone went to bed. They did not take any of the kid's pokemon. I want to put a rush on this. I will fax over a picture of the kid and his information in a minute."

"Yes sir, I will start contacting our agents when I get the picture. Out." he said and the video screen went blank.

Lance went to his computer, and scanned the picture and typed up the information of Ash. He printed it out and faxed the information to Boyd. Once done, he took the same paper and walked outside of his office. His agents noticed this and watched as he walked over to a bulletin board. He pulled a few items off that was old and put the paper up. It was titled kidnapped and went back to his office. Some of them walked up and saw a picture of a kid and a pikachu and when he was taken, height and weight and so on.

"Man, no wonder Lance yelled at us." one said

"Yah." another said

"Let's get back to work before he says something." a third one said

In the office of Giovanni, he is mad. Mr. Thomas has told what Mr. Bishop has found. A spy is in their organization and one at the very same base they are in.

"Where is he right now?"

"He is one of the new recruits under Captain Henry's command."

"Have Mr. Bishop told him yet?"

"No sir, he believes that Mr. Henry will kill him before we find out who he is working for."

"I see. Have Mr. Bishop capture him and the person he is passing information to. I want to know what he has told and who he is working for."

"Yes sir." Mr. Thomas said and left the room

Down stairs, in the same location, Ash is waking up. His face hurts. As he gets up he sees blood on a pillow. He looks around and finds he is back in his room. He sees someone has changed his clothing since he was knocked out. He then notices Bobbie sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. He sits up and Bobbie puts down his paper. He gets up and walks over to Ash. Ash turned his head when the man reached for his face. Bobbie grabbed his face and looked at him. He released Ashes face and walked towards the door.

"We start you training tomorrow morning. There is something for you to eat on the table, and I suggest you get plenty of rest." he said and left the room

Ash stayed there for a while till his stomach reminded him how hungry he was. He got up and ate the cold soup he found. After he finished, he got up and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and he saw that his nose was puffy and his left cheek was bruised up. He got a shower and went to bed with no dreams.

The next morning, Delia had wakened up and is crying. She is holding pikachu in her arms. Misty and May hearing this ran in to see what is the matter.

"What is wrong Mrs. Ketchum." they asked

"I miss Ash. I know who ever has taken him, must be hurting him. Why would they take my son?" she cried in Misties arms.

"It is okay Mrs. Ketchum; Lance will find a way to get Ash back." May said

Delia cried on and Misty suggested for her to go back to bed. As they left Misty and May went downstairs. They found Brock and Max in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

"Guys, Mrs. Ketchum is taken this very hard." Misty said

"Also pikachu. He has not left Mrs. Ketchum's side since Ash was taken. I hope Lance finds something." Brock said

"I'll take something up for them to eat." May said

Ash has just woken up. He could not really go to sleep. He wants to go home and is afraid of the man claming that he is his father. He does not like Mr. Bishop and Mr. Thomas. He lifts up his right arm and look at the device around his wrist. He can barely see it with the help of the light coming from under his door. He has tried to take it off, but his attempts were futile. He turns over on his side and faces a blank wall. The door opens up and Bobbie walks in and turns on the light. Ash fakes that he is still asleep. Bobbie sets a tray of food down and sits down.

"Get up kid, I know you're awake. Get changed into some black sweets pants and a white t-shirt."

Ash got up and walked over to the dresser. He pulls out the requested clothes and walks into the bathroom and changes. He comes out and sees that Bobbie has set out some food for him and is eating himself. He did not even bother fixing his hair. He walks over to the table and sits down at the other chair and eats his meal. When they were done, they left the room and walked down the halls. They came up to a double door and enter. It was gym with exercising equipment on one side and a big empty space on the other side. He had Ash do some stretches and made him run laps. Bobbie sat down to watch him.

As Ash was running around the room, a group of people came walking in. The person in charge of them was Captain Henry. He orders his underlings to get on the exercise equipment and walks over to where Bobbie was sitting and sits down.

"Bobbie, you wanted to talk to me?" he asked

"Yah, I believe one your new recruits is a spy."

"What?" he hissed to Bobbie "Which one?"

"I will tell you, but you can not kill him, yet. The boss wants me to capture him and who ever he talks to. He wants to know who he is working for and what information he has leaked out."

"I see."

"Do you have your recruits on leave tonight?"

"Yes. You think he will go out and get with who ever he is giving his information to tonight?"

"Most definitely."

"When did you find out we had a spy?"

"Two week ago. I saw him talking to someone in an alleyway and he handed over a folder and they left their separate ways. I was not for sure, so I followed the other man. He came up to a car and got in the back of it, and left. I watched them meet again last week and I know for sure he was passing information. So tonight, you and I will go out and grab the person he is handing the information to. When your recruit comes back, we will jump him when he enters in his room. We can make it a training exercise for the others to never cross Team Rocket."

"Yes that will be good. I will see you tonight." he said and left to deal with his recruits.

Bobbie seeing that Ash was slowing down from running ordered him to walk. When he though he was cooled down from walking he called him over. Ashes shirt was soaked with sweet and sticking to him.

"Now do pushups till I tell you to quit." he said

Ash took a deep breath, not wanting to make Bobbie mad at him. He got down and started his pushups. After that he made him do many different exercises and made him use some of the equipment. They did not stop for lunch, and they finally stopped around five. Ash hurt all over as Bobbie took him back to his room and left him with something to eat. Ash got a shower and changed and lay down on his bed. He was not hungry and fell asleep.

Later that night, Bobbie and Henry followed the spy to his meeting spot and watched their interaction.

"Boyd are you here?" the spy asked

"Yes, were you followed Frank?

"No."

"What information do you have for me this time?"

"Not much, I am still going through training. We are sill not given much access to a lot of places."

"Dam, I hoped you could get access to a computer, but I do have something for you to watch out for. A kid was kidnapped a few days ago. We believe he was taken by one of the crime organizations. Here is a picture of the kid."

"I have seen that kid, but with shorter hair."

"When did you see him?"

"This morning, during workouts, he was with that Bishop guy."

"Great. Now here is a disk. If and when you can get to a computer, download what is on it. With it we can hack into their system and find out what they are up to. When will we be able to meet next?"

"In two weeks. He is cutting our visits to the city down."

"Okay, see you then."

With that the two left their separate ways. Bobbie and Henry followed the other man to his car. He was about to get in the car, when Henry knocked the man out, while Bobbie went after the person in the drives seat. A white van pulled up and they left back to headquarters.

Frank got back to the Rocket headquarters, and was entering into the room he and the other recruits were staying in. The lights were off and he thought many of the others were asleep already, so he did not bother turning on the lights. As he was walking to his bed he heard a door slam shut behind him and the lights were turn on. As he looked around, he saw all of the recutes in their bed staring at him. He saw Henry at one door and Bobbie at the other door with Boyd and another person tied up at his feet. He blanched at what he saw. He was found out as a spy.

"Recruits, this is what you get when you cross Team Rocket. You get to meet the boss without the pleasantries." Henry said

Frank was knocked in the back of his head by someone and was taken with the others to a holding cell. When Bobbie and Henry arrived to despot them, they found Giovanni waiting for them.

"There were three?"

"We capture the driver of the car he was entering in."

"I see good work. Have Mrs. Crimson informed she has some people she needs to interrogate for me." he said and left.

It has been three months since Ash has been kidnapped. Delia has somewhat gotten over her son's kidnapping. She finds things to do around her house, one being working in her garden. Brock, Misty, May, and Max have gone home about two months after Ash went missing. Delia told them it would be wise for them to spend sometime with their family and she would call if she gets any information of Ash. They agreed and went home, still heart broken. Pikachu stays close to Delia most of the time. When not by her, he is in Ashes room sleeping. He has been sleeping a lot now and does not have his same energy level he had before Ash was taken. Brock and the others try and talk to Delia at least once a week. It helps, but not much.

In Pewter City, Brock has become gym leader again. He has become undefeated since he has gotten back, but the battles do not last long with the changeling trainers. He distracts himself with taking care of his many brothers and sisters, making new pokemon food recipes, and is still working to become a pokemon breeder.

In Cerulean City, Misty is also undefeated at her gym. In her off time she goes hiking, fishing and train her pokemon to help keep herself busy. Both she and Brock know Ash would have them keep on with their lives and not to worry about him too much.

In Petalburg City May is getting ready to start competing in the pokemon contests again, but is having problems.

"MAX!" she yelled

"What is it sis?" he ask walking into her room

She held up a pair of her socks. They are shredded up to ribbons.

"You need to train that poochyena to not to chew my stuff up. It was a pair of shoes last week, and they were brand new."

"Sorry sis. I'll try."

"It is okay Max. Do want to come with me?"

"You mean it?"

"If you promise to keep Champ from chewing my stuff again."

"Okay." he said and ran off to pack

Jessie, James and Meowth are enjoying themselves where they are. James is still doing the cooking for the base. Jessie and Meowth are still doing the laundry. They are working hard and have pleased Miss Knife with their hard work. It could be that with a room to call for themselves and three square meals and not having to be yelled at for their mistakes is the reason they are working hard.

For Ash it is a different story. He has conceded to Mr. Bishop's training regiment. The past three months have been hard. He had been shocked over twelve times. Mainly ignoring orders from Bobbie, but not as bad when he was first shocked by Mr. Thomas. Ash has grown in height, strength, and endurance during this time and also has grown with hatred with the people who have taken him. He has barley said a word since the incident with Giovanni.

He has to wake up at five every morning and be ready before Bobbie enters his room. After he eats, they head off to the gym and he does the various tasks Bobbie tells him to do. They do not stop for lunch and quit around five. Ash is then taken back to his room and left alone. The first few days of the training he went to be so tired he could not find the strength to get up and eat his dinner.

Right now Ash is in the gym with Mr. Bishop. They are working with long staffs for the past week. Ash has been hit about ever where on his body and knocked down countless times. Bobbie is using this technique to teach Ash defense and a use of a possible weapon. Ash just had his feet knocked out from underneath him and he landed on his back. Ash not wanting to get hit quickly got up and swings at Bobbie. Bobbie blocked it and hit Ash on the side of his chest.

"Now again. If you don't hit me, you get to run more laps." he said in a mocking tone

Ash tied again but was hit in the shin. Ash getting angrier at him decided to hit him in the legs, but came up with an ideal. As he was going towards the mans legs, he changed his attack and swing at the mans chest. The man saw this and block, but somehow the staff still made contact, and hit Bobbie across his face knocking him out. Ash seeing this freaked, but saw it was an opportunity to escape. He dropped his staff and ran out of the gym. He headed straight to the elevators. He knew he could pull it off.

While working on a exercise bike yesterday, he over heard some of the recruits complaining that they have to tell the security officers what floor they need to go on, and they can hardly wait till they get their own secretly codes to use. He walked down the halls like he belong their, and came up to the secretly officer. The officer looks up at him.

"What do you want?"

"First floor."

"Fine."

The elevator doors open, and Ash stepped in. As the elevator went up, he breathed a sigh of relief. The first thing he is going to do is find a police station and tell what happen to him and call his mother. As Ash was going up the elevator Captain Henry was walking in with his recruits. He looks over to see Bobbie lying on the floor. He orders one of them to get the doctor. He runs over and sits him up. He sees that his left size of his face was busing up and he had a big gash. He sees he is wakening up.

"What happen Bobbie?" he asked

"The kid bests me on one of my tricks. He took off."

The doctor comes running in and Henry got up and went to a phone. He called his boss up and he was not pleased to hear his son has escaped.

"He has what!"

"He knocked out Bobbie and took off."

"FIND HIM NOW AND BRING HIM TO ME!" he said and hung up

Henry jumped at the anger of his boss and left the gym. As he was walking he pulled out a type of PDA. He turned it on and pulled up a file and typed thirteen in the file. It pulled up Ashes location on the screen along with an image of the area he was in the Rocket base. He notices he is in the elevator heading for first floor and will end up in the back of the building, closed off to the public. He gets on an express elevator and heads up himself. He winds up where there is one exit he thanks the kid will use and wait for him to appear in a dark hallway.

The elevator finally stops and opens up. Ash steps out, and sees a map on the wall. He sees there is an exit on his right and not too far from where he is. He takes off to his right turn downs the first hallway on his left. As he got down that hall, he forgets where to go and thinks back. He remembers and takes a right. As he walks down this hallway, he sees the exit light sign above a door. He quickens his pace, and as he gets closer he sees it is an energy exit door. Once open it would sound an alarm. As he walks up he passes a dark hallway. He looks down the hallway, and he swears he heard someone breathing down the hall, but walks past it. He pauses a few feet from the door to think over his options. If he goes out this way, everyone in the building will know he went this way, but it is a risk he is willing to do.

Henry watches as Ash walks past where he is and hears that he has stopped walking. He walks out of the dark hallway and stops in the middle of the hallway. Ash hearing footsteps behind him turns around quickly. He sees it is Henry. He turns back around and starts to run for the door, but he is stopped short, falling down in the floor with screams of pain.

Henry walks up to him and looks at his face. Ash looks back at him with fear in his eyes and blacks out. Henry replaces his PDA in his pocket and picks Ash up and swings him over his shoulder and walks back down the dark hallway.

The reason Ash is afraid of Henry, is the stories he has heard from the recruits when he is in the gym working on the exercise equipment. He has heard that he will severely hurt someone and even killed people just out of anger and also for pleasure. Ash has seen him demonstrate his anger on one of his trainees with his own eyes just a few days ago. One of the recruits got Henry mad. The man himself was a muscular man and looked like he went through a couple of fights himself. Henry was somewhat larger then the man. Ash watched it all. By the time Henry was done with him, he was on the ground unconscious, bleeding badly, and one of his arms were broken. It was bent in an angel with bone sticking out. Bobbie seeing that Ash went a pale color quickly took him back to his room. Ash did not fell good the rest of the day. He heard a few days later, that the man never made it because of his injuries.

* * *

Oh, oh, did I do what I think I did. Yes, I just gave you a cliffhanger and right before Christmas. Laugh maliciously. Don't worry; I will be able to have a new chapter sometime after Christmas, if I survive Christmas dinner at my cousin's house.


	10. Escape?

_This part takes place shortly after Ashes first attempt of escape._

In Lance's office, he is pacing back and fourth. He is very worried. He has not been able to get a hold of Boyd and his partner Monty for about three months. He started to get worried when they did not make their weekly reports. He believes that they have been captured, but by who, he does not know. His last contact was when he was heading to meet with his Rocket spies in Kanto. He is also getting more worried over Ashes kidnapping. No one has made a ransom demand and no news of his kidnapping. He is getting daily calls from the gym leaders and Ashes friends and he regrets telling them that he has no new information for them. The only last clue is the vehicle Boyd and Monty drives. It was found abandon in Viridian City. It is his only lead, but he wants more information before acting. He soon gets feed up, and leaves his office to train his pokemon to relive some of his built up frustration.

In the office of Giovanni, he is talking to Mrs. Crimson if she has had any break troughs with the spies they have caught.

"I have been able to find out who they are working for and the disk we found on one of them. They work for Lance, and the disk contained a program to create a backdoor into our computer system so they can enter unnoticed and find out about our plans. I am currently working to see if they have placed anymore spies at our other locations and what information they have gathered."

"I want to know every detail you found and do a complete background checks on all new employees in the past six months."

"Yes sir."

A beep is heard on a intercom in Giovanni's office. He reaches over and turns it on.

"What is it Miss Evelyn."

"Mr. Henry is here, along with your son. Also Mr. Cain is here to discuss with you his current project."

"Send in Mr. Henry and my son, and tell Mr. Cain to wait. I will be with him shortly."

"Miss Crimson if you excuse me, I have some family problems I need to take care of."

"That is okay sir; I am not offended at cutting our meeting short. I will start having the background checks done as I get back to my office."

She gets up, gives a bow to her boss, and walked to the door. As she opens it, Mr. Henry comes walking in carrying someone over his shoulder. She exits and heads back to her office.

As Henry walks in, he puts Ash in the floor and bows to his boss. Ash is starting to wake up, but slowly. Giovanni looks at him for a minute with hate.

"How is Mr. Bishop?"

"He is recovering right now sir. He has a minor concussion and a large gash on the left side of his face."

"Where did you find my son?"

"I found him on the main floor in the private area, heading for the southeast emergency exit."

"How was he able to get to the main floor?"

"I do not know, but I will find out sir."

As the two men were talking, Ash was coming to. He opened his eyes, and finds he is staring at the floor. He quickly closes them. He fells sensitive all over his body, his head hurts and he thinks he will throw up, if he had anything in his stomach. He fells cold and pulls his body closer to himself.

Giovanni seeing this orders Mr. Henry out. As Henry leaves, Giovanni is thinking what punishment he would give to his son.

"Get up now!" he yelled at Ash

Ash ignored the man's order, and curled tighter.

Giovanni gets up quickly and heads to Ash. He grabs the front of his shirt and picks him up off the floor. He slams Ash against a wall and held a hand over his neck, pinning him to a wall.

"You will do as I tell you to do from now on. This is your new home and you will learn to like it. One more bad action from you, you will be severally punished."

As he was talking to Ash, he was tightening his grip on Ashes neck. Ash struggled to get lose from the mans grip. He clawed at his arm but it was not working. He raised his legs up and kicked the man in the chest hoping that would work. It did and Giovanni went flying right into his desk, knocking many items off his desk. Ash fell down to the ground grasping for air and was shacking with fear.

The people outside the office of their boss, hears the commotion going on. They hear an enraged boss, and a loud thud against the wall. They hear a loud crash. Soon they hear things breaking in the room and Henry runs in. As he enters, he sees Ash throwing books and anything he can get a hold of at his boss. Both Giovanni and his Persian are behind the desk trying to avoid from being hit. Ash stopped throwing, to see who enter the room. He went white in the face. He threw a book at Henry but knocked it away before it hit him. He advanced where Ash was, and Giovanni was doing the same thing with his Persian. He was trapped, in a corner of the room and the only escape he saw, was to get to the door and run.

"You are going to regret doing that to your father." Giovanni said

"You are and will never be my father!" Ash said and stated throwing more things at the two men.

Henry ran up to Ash, but Ash moved out of the way and managed to jump up on the desk. Giovanni tried to grab him but missed. Persian saw its move and jumped up as his trainer missed. He grabbed Ashes right leg with its front paws and sunk his claws into his flesh to stop Ash. Ash jerked his leg loose, but wound up with deep gashes on his leg. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, hitting his head on the side of a table, and blacking out. Henry ran over and gathered Ashes arms behind him, not wanting to give an opportunity to escape again.

"You do not have to restrain him Mr. Henry, he knocked himself out." Giovanni said as he moved closer to Ash.

Henry released him and watched as his boss tore open the pant leg to look at the wounds on Ashes leg. Giovanni looked back at his Persian, which it cowered down with the look of rage in its trainers face. Giovanni got up and went back to his desk and sit down. He looked at the blood on his desk and floor. He also looked at the scatted books, papers, and broken items all over his office.

"Get him out of my sight." he said

Ash was coming to with a major headache and blurred vision. He tired to get up off his stomach but did not have the strength and fell back down. He gave out a cry of pain when he moved his right leg. Henry grabbed one of his arms and pulled it around the back of his neck and gripping his wrist. He wrapped his other arm around Ashes back and grabbed his pants and picked him up and headed out the door carrying and dragging Ash at the same time.

Outside, Mr. Cain had watched as Henry jumped at a loud thump against the wall in his bosses' office, and saw the man run in when he heard a series of loud crashes. He heard yells coming from someone and then it was all quite. He was not for sure how long this lasted, but he saw a couple people had gathered where he was, who wanted to know what is going on. Few minutes later, the door was open, and from where he was, he saw a small pool of blood. He watched as Henry walked out of the room, with the same person he saw the man carry in a few minutes earlier. He gulped at the sight of the kid. He saw the deep cuts on the kid's right leg and blood flowing from his face. Henry looked up and the people who had gathered quickly left. He jumped when his name was called out from the room Henry just exit. As he walked towards the room, he was actually scared of his boss. He has not been in years, but after seeing the kid, he was almost petrified with fear.

He walked in and bowed at his boss. He saw the mess all around him and his boss did not seem very pleased with himself.

"Ignore the mess Mr. Cain; I had a disagreement with my son. What do you have to report?"

"Sir, I have the new results of the enchantment research you wanted. I am about eighty-five percent down converting it to human use. I should be able to have it completed by the end of next week." he said

"Fine, get it done. Have my sectary summon someone to clean up this mess."

"Yes sir." Mr. Cain said and left

As he exited, he walked over to the secretary and told what she needs to do and he left to the elevators. As he enters, he was glad to get away from his boss, before something else happen.

Back in the office of Giovanni, he finds his report he was given by Mrs. Crimson. It has drops of blood on it, but he ignores it. He opens it up and reads over her finding she presented him. He closes it, gets up, and walks out of his office. He walks pass his secretary and into the hallway. People scatter once they see him. He walks to his private elevator and headed down to sub-level six. As he exits, he goes to the small infirmary to talk to Mr. Bishop. As he enters, He hears Doctor Ramous talking to someone, but more like pleading. He looks towards the back of the room, and saw Bishop putting his Rocket uniform on. Ramous is asking him to stay in bed and that he needs his rest.

"I am fine doc, so quit your bellyaching."

"But Bobbie, you received a concussion."

They looked up as they heard the door closed. They saw who it was and bowed to Giovanni. Giovanni walks up to them and dismiss the doctor.

"Mr. Bishop, I see you are felling better."

"I had have concussions before sir. Was Mr. Henry able to capture the kid?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry for losing him. It will not happen again."

"It wont, you and my son will be leaving by the end of the week to a new location, to continue your training. He is currently in Mr. Henry's custody. Until then, you are off duty." he said

Giovanni left the room, traveled up in the elevator to the main floor, and left for home.

Ash did not know what was happening to him. He felt as he was picked up and dragged around. Bright lights hurt his eyes and his leg hurt whenever it moved. He could not make out many sounds around him and his whole head hurt. He tried to focus his vision, but it was no use. He was getting sleeper by the minute. He felt as he was dropped on a hard cold surface. He curled up and groaned when he encountered pain.

Henry watched as Ash curled up in a ball. He was not happy with the kid. He walked to a mirror and saw a big burse over his left eye. He cusses at the sight of it. He would more then happily, to take the same book he was hit with and hit Ash with it until he was black and blue all over, but being the boss's son, he could only hit him to discipline him. A person walks in, wearing a lab/doctor coat. He looks at Henry and then behind him. He see someone with a bloodily leg. He walks over to Ash and looks at his leg. He shudders at the sight. He knows about Henrys reputation.

"Mr. Henry what happen?"

"A disagreement with the boss. Have him patched up. I will be leaving, and make sure you keep him from leaving the room. I will be back within the hour to take him back to his room." he said and left

The doctor watched as he left. He called for his assistant and began looking at Ashes leg. He took off Ashes shoes and cut the remainder of the pant leg off. He looks at the damage. It will take a while for the leg to completely heal and he cannot stitch it up. He cleans Ashes leg and wraps it up. He checks him over for more injuries, but only finds the gash on Ashes head and that he had a concussion. He stitches it up and placed him in a bed. He tells his assistant to keep an eye on him. He walks away to clean himself up.

Ash is dreaming a violent dream. He is running and is trying to get away from someone. He looks back and sees Henry chasing him. He picks up his speed but the man is gaining on him. He trips on something and falls down to the ground. As he opens his eyes, he sees a pair of black shoes and red pants. He looks up to see the man that clams himself as his father. The man grins at him and reaches down to grab him. Ash wakes up and finds he is lying on his left side facing a white wall, and someone in white is holding him down, and he fells someone's weight on his legs. The people holding him down release him. One of them takes the cover off Ash and looks at his leg. Ash looks also and sees bloodily bandages.

"Dam it, he reopen his wounds. Dale go get new bandages and don't forget the scissors."

Dale left and came back with a role of gauze, scissors, towels, alcohol, rubber gloves and a few other items in a tray. He hands the doctor the scissors.

"Turn him on his stomach."

The man gabbed Ash by the shoulders and forced him on his stomach. Ash wanted to get up, but the man held him down. He felt as the cold scissors hit his skin, and as the old bandages were cut off. It hurt when the man examined the wounds and Ash heard a take in of breath from one of them. Ash craned his head around to see his leg but saw as the doctor gabbed a syringe from the tray and drew some liquid out of a vile. He came close to Ash, took out an alcohol pad out of a package, and wiped down Ashes arm. Ash struggled to get out from underneath the man holding him down.

"Hold still!"

He heard that and went pale. It was Henry and he had return. The doctor quickly administrated the shot and quickly Ash felt his body go numb. The assistant got off Ash and helped the doctor place the new bandages on Ash. Ash did not turn his head to look at Henry. He starts to shake from fear, and from the blood he has lost and not eating since breakfast.

"I thought you had him bandaged up already." Henry asked

"We did, but he was trashing in his sleep, and broke open his wounds." the doctor said

"Hurry up; I need to take him back to his room."

"He can't be moved…" the doctor tried to say but was cut off by Henry

"I don't care; get him ready to leave now."

They quickly finish bandaging Ash and left. Henry walked over, grabbed Ash by the hair, and forced him to sit up in the bed. Ash looked at the man and saw that his left eye was swollen shut. He also saw that Mr. Bishop was there, also with his left side bruised up with a bandaged covering up his left eye and the side of his face. He saw they had hate in their eyes. He looks down from them. He does not know what they will do now with him. He wants to go home and be with his friends and mother. Henry grabs Ash by the arm and made him stand. It hurt when Ash had to place weight on his leg.

"Now start waking." Henry said

Ash did as he was told to do. It was hard for him to walk. They got to an elevator and went down. They exit and as they past the security desk, Ash noticed the officer had two black eyes, a broken nose, and was missing some teeth. He quickly stood up once he saw Henry and Bobbie leave the elevator. They took him to his room and left him. Ash was relived they did not do anything to him, but does not know how long that will last.

"If I had my way with that kid, I would have punished him to an inch of his life." Henry said

"I doubt it would work. He has a stubborn streak, like his father."

"So you will be leaving at the end of the week to somewhere else?"

"Yah, the boss thinks it would be wise to relocate his son somewhere else. Since we found those spies, he does not trust to keep him here. He believes that that Lance character may come snooping around here."

Two days passed, and he left Ash in his room. He mostly stayed in bed. There are burses on his neck from Giovanni. The only person he has see was someone who comes in the morning and at night to change his bandages. His meals are nothing but oatmeal. On the third day, Mr. Bishop enters and finds Ash sleeping away. He walks up and drops a suitcase down on the bed. Ash bolted up in bed and looked at the man.

"We will be leaving in the morning. Pack all of you clothes."

"Where are we going?"

"You do not need to be concern about that."

Mr. Bishop turned around and left the room. Ash looked down at the suitcase and knocked it off his bed. He looked up at the clock in his room and saw it was eight at night. He set there thinking of his options until some noise caught his attention. He looked around his room tell his eyes fell on the air vent above his dresser. He saw eyes looking back at him. He got up, walked over to his dresser, and looked up at the vent cover. What ever was in there scurried away when Ash came near. As he looked up at the vent, he came up with a possible escape. If it worked, he will be able to get out of the building and seek help. He hopes the vent is big enough for him to craw through and held his weight. He limped back to his bed, for he knew if he escaped now, they would know when the doctor came to change his bandages.

Few minutes later, the doctor arrived. He changed his bandages and soon left. Ash looked at the bowl of oatmeal the doctor left him and ignored it. He got up and climbed on top of the dresser. He tired pulling it off, but it was screwed in. He wished the doctor did not closely guard his instruments; he could have stolen his scissors to use as a screwdriver. He was about to give up, until he remembered about his belt buckle. The thin metal piece may be big enough to use to unscrew the screws. He hopped down and regretted landing on his right leg. He ignored the pain and pulled his belt out of a drawer. He got back on the dresser and took the belt buckle off. He tried the metal pin, and it worked. It took him some time, but he got the four screws off. He set the vent cover down and got off the dresser. He got a change of cloths out. He pulled out gray sweat paints and shirt. He smiled at himself. He remembered watching a spy movie. The main character said it was better to wear broken up patterns of gray and not pure black. With pure black, you stick out at night. Pure gray would have to serve his purpose tonight.

He replaced his buckle back on the belt and placed in back in the drawer. He pulled on his shoes and got back on the dresser. He had to hop up to get inside the air duck, but he made it after a couple tries. He was able to turn around and reach down for the vent cover. He had already thrown the screws down the drain in the bathroom. He also had made it look like he was still in his bed. He pulled the vent cover back on and it stayed on. He turns around and started to craw though the air duck. He smiled to himself. He knew he would get out.

* * *

Hey, I kind of survived my visit to my cousin at Christmas. I hope you all had a great Christmas and did not get too stuff. Currently working on chapter 10 for this story, but I have not come up with a title yet. I am also working on Ch 3 of _Mad Experiments _and ch 2 is up, _Worse Than Chopped Liver._ See ya'll later.

Green Gold Fox


	11. Freedom

This takes place shortly after Ash started to crawl through the air vents.

Ash has just started crawling through the air vents. He looks back one more time to his cell/bedroom. He quickly shacks his head and moves on. This is what he thinks is his last time to escape, before they move him somewhere else. His leg stills hurts, but he pushes on. He goes straight till he comes to an end. He sees he has two options, go left or right. He moves to the right and looks out a small air vent. He sees he is close to the elevators, but he knows from his last attempt of escape, he will not be able to use the elevators to his advantage again, so he turns left.

Few hours later, many dead ends, and back tracking, he believes he found a route in the air ducks he can use to escape in. Many of the areas he has gone down lead to areas where heavily used by Rockets. Many dead ended in rooms with people in them. He knows he is at least three floors up now, and it was hard to travel straight up in the vents but he managed it. He has come up to another vertical air duck and stands up in it. He is tired and his shirt and pants are sticking to him. His hair is flat against his face, and his right leg is throbbing in pain, but he knows he has to push on.

He leans against one side of the duck and places his left leg to the other side. He gets his right leg to corporate and places his elbows on the sides of his chest. He slides his back up and walks his feet up. As he gets to the top of the air duck, his pushes his back up till he can place his palms on the corner of the sheet metal. He grips the corners, and gathers his strength up and jumps up. He manages to pull himself from the duck and land with a soft thud. It took him twenty minutes, but he gets to the sub level four. He lies back with his feet dangling in the area he has just come out of. He now wishes he ate the oatmeal before he left, but it is the past.

Around four in the morning, he makes it to sub level one. He looks out one vent into someone's room and sees alarm clock. It is four twenty in the morning. He is surprised; he thought it was much later. He smiles to himself and moves on, for he knows he has one more floor to climb and he can get out of here.

As he was passing a vent half the size the one in his room he hears yells and screams coming from it. As he looks out into the room, he see Henry and the man that claims Ash as his father with another person, a woman wearing all back with her gray hair pulled back in a bun. She wears glasses and has a serious look on her face. Ash looks around the room and sees three people sitting/laying down on one side of the room. They have burses all over their body and one was bleeding very badly form his right thigh. One is knocked out and is not moving.

"Tell me, what information you passed to your boss now, before you wind up like your friends." Mrs. Crimson said

"I told you all I know. I was just assigned here three months ago." Frank said

Henry ran up to the man and picked him up and slammed him into the wall. They guy started to cry and tell his captors that he told them everything, over and over.

"Let him go Mr. Henry. They are no use to us now. We have what we need and you can have your fun with them now." Giovanni said

Henry allowed the man to drop back down to the ground. Giovanni walked out with Mrs. Crimson. Henry walked over to a table and picked up a bucket and flung the water over the three men. The one that was out woke up. All three look up at Henry as he cracks his knuckles with an evil grin on his face. He pulls out a gun and fires two shots at Boyd and Monty killing them instantly. He places the gun on the table and advances on Frank. Frank tries to fight him off, but he is too weak. Henry grabs an arm and breaks it. He does the same to the other arm and starts to stomp all over his body. He soon finishes and kneels down the man and whisper in his ear.

"Too bad I can make you suffering longer, but I have things to do."

He grab a hold of the mans head and quickly twists it, breaking the mans neck, killing him instantly. He got up and retrieved his gun and holstered it. He left the room. Ash was stun after this happen. He sees what the man did to them. He starts to shack and he moves off to throw up. He sits there to gather himself before he moves on, and is now glad he did not eat.

Down in sub level six, Bobbie is walking to Ashes room. He had just set his own luggage down in the hallway. He pulled out a key card and slid it in the card reader. The door slides open. He sees that Ash is still in bed, but finds the suitcase is in the floor open, but not with clothes in. He walks over to wake Ash up. He slaps what should be his back, but Bobbie felt something soft when he hit. He threw back the covers, and finds pillows and some cloths used to make it look like Ash was still in bed. Bobbie clenches his teeth. It is the last straw with the kid and he is now angry at Ash. He balls up his fist and slams it into the wall above the bed. As the hit reverberates throughout the room, the vent cover falls off, crashing into the dresser and landing onto the floor. Bobbie turns around to see the cause of the noise, and runs out after seeing Ashes escape route and to tell his boss.

Right before Bobbie slammed his fist into the wall, Ash was nodding off. He is tired, and he does not know where he is going, there are no air vents to let in light, so he does not see a vertical connection going down, just ahead of him. Just as Bobbie slammed his fist in the wall, Ash crawled up to the hole. One of his arms finds the hole. Not felling the ground Ash jerks awake and lost his balance and fell forward. He falls down half a story, falls through an air duck and falls hard on the ground. He lays their stun in a dark place. Within a few minutes, he comes to his senses.

As he gets up to stand, motion sensor lights turn on. They emit an eerie orange glow, but Ash is able to see his surroundings. He is not in a room, but a hallway. It has a good layer of dust on the ground and spider webs in the corners. He hears a crackling sound by him. He looks down to his right arm. He sees that the part of the control device is broken open, and it is emitting sparks. He thinks to himself it must have short-circuit, and he will not have to be shocked again. He looks to his left, and sees the ground is inclining up. He looks to his right and see two huge metal doors. He walks up to the doors and finds a sign covered in dust. He wipes the dust clear and finds it states emergency evacuation tunnel. He turns around and starts to run/limp to his freedom.

Up in the office of the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni had been talking to Henry and Mrs. Crimson about some new security checks he wants to have in place, till he was interrupted by Bobbie running into his office. Bobbie tells that his son had just escape.

"How did he escape?" Giovanni ask

"Through the air vents and I don't think he got far." Bobbie said

Giovanni reached over to his computer and turn it on. He brought up a file with the file name of _Control Devices_. He types in thirteen and it pulls up Ashes location.

"Dam it, he is in the under ground escape tunnel heading to the Viridian Forest." he pushes a button on his keyboard to active the electrical shock, but a error pops up saying it is not responding. "The stun is not operational. GET HIM BACK!"

With that, Bobbie and Henry ran out of the room, by passing the fist set of elevators. They run down a long hallway, and got to a dead end. Henry pulled out a card key and Bobbie bent down to a fake tree plant and pulled out some of the dry moss. He uncovered a key card reader. Henry inserted the card and the wall slid open to show a hidden elevator. The two enter and Henry pulled out a cell phone. He called up the operations master.

"I need you to organize some of your tracker grunts and get them now."

The operations master quickly turned to his computer and pulled up his list of tracker grunts. He enters a set of numbers, and throughout the building, twenty pagers went off simultaneous. They quickly quit what they were doing and all headed to sub-level three. As they enter the floor, they go to a room located next to the operations masters office and to their lockers and pull out bags already pack for emergencies, consisting of binoculars (night and inferred), camouflage outfits, ration packs, fist aid kits, camping equipment, commutation headsets, a GPS system, and many more items. As they gather, the operation master tells them to change into green foliage camouflage and hands them their tracking pokemon. They are ready even before Henry and Bobbie make it to the room.

Bobbie and Henry make the group follow them to sub-level one and head for the emergency tunnel exit Ash use for his escape. Along the way they brief them on their target, and to bring him back unharmed. As they come closer, they see two metal doors. Two grunts run up to the doors and start to turn the wheel locks to unlock the doors. It takes them some time, due to they had never had to use the emergency exits and with time, they have rusted. Once open, the grunts take out dart guns and are at the ready.

"How in the hell did he get to this level?" Henry asks

"I don't know, but he could not have used the air duck system for his escape, and I don't how he got the screws off the vent." Bobbie said

"Sir, we found blood up ahead." one grunt said

The two captains follow where the grunt called from. They see where he had laid for a few minutes. They also find pieces to the control device, in the same area and also a sheet of bent up sheet metal. They look up to the ceiling and find a hole in air duck. They are stunned that he may have used the air duck system as his escape route.

"Move out and send out two tracking pokemon." Henry ordered

Two houndours were sent out and took off once their trainers gave the command to track.

Down halfway the tunnel Ash had to sit down to rest. As he was resting, he was nodding off to sleep, due to exhaustion. He is unaware he had broken open wounds on his leg, from crawling around in the air ducks and landing hard on the ground. He had just nodded off again till he heard creaking noise from where he had come from. He jerked his head awake and quickly got back to his feet. He calmed himself down to hear if someone has found him. He soon hears noise coming towards him. He tuned and started to run to the end of the tunnel.

A few minutes later, he has made it to the end of the tunnel. He is out of breath. The baking form the houndours are getting closer. He wills himself on and climbs up what looks like a sewer entrance. As he steps up to the third step, something grabs his foot. He looks down to see two hound ours below him and one has a hold of his foot. Ash shook off the houndour but lost his shoe in the process. He quickly ascends to the top. He tries to push it open but it will not budge. He sees it has a wheel handle. As he tires to turn it to unlock the door, he hears people shouting down in the tunnel.

The wheel finally loosens up for him to start to turn it, just as Henry and the others gather at the ladder.

"Come on kid, we got you cornered. If you come back down, I promise I won't hurt you, much." Henry said as he started up the ladder.

"I will never go back." Ash said

He looked down and saw Henry climbing the ladder. Ash quickly grabbed his other shoe off his foot and chunks it at the man. Henry not able to see in the dim light did not see the shoe flying at his face. The shoe hits him in the face. Henrys only reaction is to grab his face with both of his hands, causing him to lose his balance and falling down half a story. As the man fell to the ground Ash heard a wet crack and a thud. Not wanting to find out if he killed the man, he finished turning the turn handle open. He had to throw his weight against the door, but on the fourth try, it open. He surfaced, and shut the door behind him. He found he could not lock it back, so he took off running into the forest.

The group watched as Henry climbed the ladder, and heard the interaction between Ash and him. They heard as Henry cried out in pain when he was hit in the face. As he fell, one of his legs caught on a step and he broke his leg. Once he hit the ground he blacked out. Bobbie quickly ordered the group up and had four take Henry to the emergency room.

As the group surfaced, Bobbie ordered them to split up in four groups and to spread out. Each group let out a fearow a growlithe and a houndour to track for Ash.

Ash ran as fast his legs could take him. He stumbled over fallen branches and rocks. It is not long till sunrise and he wishes it would come sooner. His path he has taken, leads him to a small river. He quickly drinks some and takes off his shoes. A memory comes back to him from watching a movie. Someone escaped from jail and had used a river to their advantage. The person had walked in the river a good distance and then crossed to the other side of the bank to throw off the people who where tracking him. He steps in and finds it goes up to his knees and goes with his ideal. He took off his socks and threw them across the river, hoping it will cause them to head in that direction.

Bobbie was with the group that had picked up Ashes sent. They soon came to the river. The pokemon quickly find that his sent had disappeared and they found his socks. Bobbie smiles to himself as he pulls out his own PDA and pulls up the tracking file.

"He is in the river heading south. He thinks he can throw us off his trail he has another thing coming. Tell the others where he is."

So they start after Ash in the direction he went, and they are quickly gaining on him. Ash has finally decided to exit out of the river for he is getting his feet cut up by the rocks, and it is quickly making him tired, and he also is getting cold. As he exits he hears shouts behind him. He thought he was well away from them. He quickly resumes his running. The four groups meet up and start to follow him east of the river.

The sun is barely starting to rise now. Ash is able to see where he is going now, but still trips over obstacles when looking behind him. He is running out of steam, but he knows he has to push forward to escape. He can hear distant yells behind him along with barks and calls from the pokemon. He stops at tree to catch his breath. His cloths are torn in many places. He has scrapes and cuts all over his body and his feet are cut up. His hair in plastered to his head by sweat hiding his face. He sets his head against the tree. He looks to his right to see if anyone is behind him, as he does, his eyes focus on the device around his wrist. He looks in from the broken area, and to his demise, he finds a computer chip labeled _GPS 13_. It hits him all at once. This could be the way they have been tracking him since his escape, and how Henry found him so quickly from his first escape.

He quickly looks around him to find something to break the device off his wrist. He finds a large rock and a smaller one close to him. He lands on his knees roughly and pick up the smaller one. He starts to hit the device. It gives out a small shock, but he shakes it off. About fifteen hits later, and many misses he manages to break it off. He hears his pursuers are closing the gap between them. He gets up and runs into a clearing.

"Shit." Bobbie said

"What is the matter sir?" a grunt asks

"The tracking single went dead. Move, before we have too of a large gap."

As they moved on, they quickly came across where Ash had stopped. Bobbie finds the device broken in many pieces and ordered the grunts to move.

As Ash runs into a clearing he is able to see the sun coming up in the horizon. He is able to pick some speed up in the flat terrain. He looks back one more time and sees as people dressed in green camouflage run out of the forest with Bobbie in front of them. He sees a large group of pokemon on the ground and three fearows flying above them. He heard shouts from Bobbie telling him to stop running, but Ash turns around and ran on. A hyper beam is shot in front on Ash and he stops to cover his face from the flying debris. As the dust clears he looks in front of him. He see he was about to make a bad choice, if he kept on running, he would had falling down a steep hill. He looks up and sees the fearow are now flying in circles above him. He looks back, and sees that his pursuers are now walking at a slow pace towards him with their pokemon growling at their sides. Bobbie is smiling an evil grin and looks proud of himself.

"That is as far as you go kid. Your father is not very pleased with your action these past few months. I personally do not want to see what he does to you when we get back."

Ash looks to his right and left and back to the group in front of him. His mind is racing of what should he do and what will happen if he is captured. He does not know what to do. He sees he has a chance of running back in the forest either right or left of him, but he does not know if he has the energy to do it. He breaths in deeply when he sees they are in the middle of the clearing. He has to think of something before it is too late or his efforts are proven useless. He gives up and makes his decision, hoping it will not be his last.

* * *

Oh, I just left everyone hanging again. I guess I am going through a cliff hanger phase and like to keep people hanging at he edges of their seats. I was too when writing this.

Till next chapter, watch how close you are at the end of your seats, it just may hurt when you land.

Green Gold Fox


	12. Chances Taken

To answer a question from Wolf Tiger, as to where I get my ideals form. I mainly get bits and pieces form books I have read and movies I have see and the rest I come up with. The escape through the forest and the hill scene I got just from listen to two of my favorite songs. _Tears of Pearls_ and _Break Me Shake Me_ from _Savage Garden.

* * *

_

This takes place after the last chapter 10 Freedom

Ash only saw his option was to run back to the forest. He moves to his right and starts to run. Bobbie had been watching Ashes reaction since they had cornered him easily saw what he was about to do and from years of experience. He could see Ashes eyes moving to his right and left and back on him. He saw as Ash tensed up and saw the subtle signs he was about to run. Once Ash moved to run, Bobbie called out to the grunts to fan out to block his escape. Ash was horrified by this move and would have had been caught by a grunt if he did not quickly drop to the ground and flip his body over and ran away from them. Ash was soon surrounded in a half circle of grunts and a steep rocky hill behind him. Bobbie ordered the grunts to move in.

Ash watched as the half ring of Team Rockets and pokemon move closer to him. Gaps between the grunts are closing up as they move closer to their target. Ash is shacking with fear and exhaustion. The bandages on his leg are soak through with blood. He thinks of giving up, but pushes it aside. He does not want to go back to the man who claims him as his son. He reaches up to his throat and rubs the still visible finger mark burses. He shudders from the memory of how he received them.

"Now that is a good boy. Now come over to me nice and slow." Bobbie said crossing his arms

Ash gave him a look of defiance. He knows he cannot escape through them, but if he does, he does not know how much longer his strength will last. His legs are cramping up and his throat and lungs are burning. He looks behind him and back to the group of Rockets who are still advancing on him. They are only a few feet from him. Ash dose the unthinkable as some of the grunts rush him. He turns around and takes his chances on the hill behind him.

Bobbie watched in horror as he takes the plunge down the hill. Bobbie quickly races to the top of the hill and sees Ash sliding down on the rocky hill on his feet and back. It only takes him a few moments to get down but as he neared the bottom, he loses his balance and starts to tumble down the hill. As he lands, he gives out a yell of pain and grabs his left arm. Some of the grunts quickly attach their repeal lines to trees and repeal down to the bottom of the hill. Bobbie follows suite.

Ash sat there holding his arm. He now wished he did not use the hill for his escape but it was his only choice. He hears lose rocks and gravel start to fall around him. He tries to get up, but his feet are in such great pain and he falls back down, landing on his left side. He tries again and manages to get to his feet under him. He starts to walk towards the forest in front of him. His vision starts to blur from a combination of his energy going and the concussion he received. He knows he can make it; he just has to keep on moving. Bobbie and some of the grunts catch up easily to Ash. Bobbie grabs Ash from behind and holds his arms close to his chest. Ash struggled to be lose from the man, but the last reserves of his strength gives out and he stills in Bobbies arms.

Bobbie set Ash on the ground and sees the condition he is in. Ash is shacking uncontrollable. He just stares at the man with hate in his eyes. Ash is covered in cuts of all sizes and burses all over his body. His back is the worst of it. He looks at his left arm and sees a lump in his sleeve. The soles of his feet are bleeding. His breathing is shallow and Bobbie is afraid he might have internal damage. He gets up and moves away from the scene. The medic of the group rushes over and quickly field dress his major wounds.

Bobbie called for a pick up and told them to get emergency staff ready. He looked back up to the hill and saw where Ash slid down the hill. He can see spots of blood on the rocks. It was fight or flight and his choice was flight.

Two helicopters soon appeared on the horizon. One lands above the hill to collect the grunts that did not repelled down. They gather all of their equipment and load on the helicopters. Ash was quickly loaded on a stretcher and placed on the other helicopter. Bobbie does not want to meet up with his boss now, especially with the condition Henry is in and now the bosses' son. He looks over at Ashes still body and cannot believe this kid took so many risks, knowing he would wound up hurt, or even worse. He can hardly wait until he can get some rest. He believes he is getting too old for this. He is worn out from running from Viridian City to half way into the Viridian Forest. He looks at his watch and sees it is nine thirty in the morning. This ordeal started around five. If he could, he would take a vacation.

In the office of Giovanni, he is in somber mood. He had heard of what happen to Henry and that he has not regain conscious. His leg is severely broken and they had to go in and set the bones back in place with screws and pins. He was somehow lucky he did not wound up with a broken back or neck. The only other problem is he has a broken nose. He still does not know how his son got to the fist sub-level floor and to one of the emergency escape tunnels.

He had sent out a pidgeot with a camera on him. With a small commutations device he was able to tell the pokemon where to go and have it track his son. He lost his single around eight forty, but the pokemon was still able to follow him. He saw all the events that happen, including Ashes daring escape down the hill. He was amazed that he was still able to get up and move a few feet until Bobbie caught him. He still had some fight in him, but it was not enough. He called back the pokemon and waited until Bobbie reported to him.

The helicopters arrived within minutes and landed on top of the parking garage. Ash was quickly taken to the Rockets emergency room. Bobbie collected himself before heading to his bosses' office. He does not know how to explain Ashes reactions. He will be lucky if the man does not kill him right where he stands. He steps in to elevators and heads to his bosses office.

Few minutes later he walks in finding his boss turned facing him as he enters and Mrs. Crimson setting in one the chairs in front of the desk. He bows and stays standing.

"How is a fifteen year old boy able to cause so much trouble?" Giovanni asked

"I do not know sir."

"You are dismiss. I will be assigning you to training Mr. Henry's charges and a new group that will be coming in at the end of the week. Do not fail me there."

"Yes sir." he said with another bow and left the room.

After Bobbie left, there was a few minutes of silence in the office. It was broken by Mrs. Crimson.

"It shows that he is you son Sir." Mrs. Crimson said

"What do you mean?" he said looking up at her

"Stubborn, resourceful, fearless, and a few other traits."

"True, but stupid for the stunt he pulled. Leave me."

She got up and left his office. He got up a few minutes later and headed down to sub-level four, the hospital floor. As he exits the elevator, he sees many people running back and fourth doing various tasks. He takes the first hall to his left and walked down its length until it deadened. He enters through a set of doors marked ER on a lighted sign.

As he entered, he walked up to a viewing window and watched as they worked on his son. They were cleaning out debris out of his wounds. He saw one make a disgusted look as they took off the bandages off his leg. One person was gathering up his soiled clothing as they cut it away from his body. A doctor enters from a door at Giovanni's left. He was surprised to see him here.

"What is his condition?"

"He has many bruises, scrapes, and lacerations all over his body. There is minor damage to the skin of his back and feet. His left arm is severely broken, the bone puncher the skin. The wounds on his right leg have become infected. He also has three cracked ribs and a mild concussion. He lost a lot of blood and is still unconscious. He has no internal damage and has a slight problem breathing." the man said while washing up at a sink "Is there something you need sir?"

"No, just get on with your work."

The doctor enter into the operation room and was immediately wrapped in operation gown and gloves placed on his hands. He walked over to an x-ray. It showed Ashes left arm and he studied it for a few minutes. He walked to Ash and started to order tools to be brought to him. After a few minutes, he was able to reset the bone and sew up the skin. He had the lower doctors sew up his other major cuts. Giovanni stood there watching, his anger rising every minute.

The doctor exit the operation room and came back into the washing room. He was removed of his soiled gloves and operation gown. He walked up to Giovanni.

"Have a guard set at his room I do not want him to escape."

"Yes sir."

Giovanni left once they took Ash out of the operation room. He returned to his office. Along the way, he vented some of his rage on some low level ranking grunts. One would up with a broken arm and a broken nose. He enter into his office to find Mr. Thomas there waiting for him.

"What?"

"Sir we have reports from our spies in Team Magma and Aqua that they are planning to move their operations into Johto."

"Let the bases in Johto and the Orange Islands know of this move and that they need to be on guard. I do not want those people meddling in my affairs."

"Yes sir."

"Have security place better devices over air vents covers in the prisoner rooms. I do not want a repeat of what my son has done. Now leave me."

"Yes sir."

Mr. Thomas left the room. Giovanni leaned back in his chair. His Persian tried to cheer up its trainer but it was told to leave him alone. Giovanni pulled open one of his drawers and pulled out a pokeball and held it in his hands for a minute. He turns to his video phone and called Mr. Cain.

"Sir?"

"How far are you from completing your current project?"

"I will be done in three days sir."

"Do you have someone in mind to administer these serums to sir?"

"Yes and be ready to administer the serums at a moment notice."

"Yes sir."

"Also I will be sending you a pokemon to you. Have it ready."

Giovanni set the pokeball on a round flat surface with the center cut out, attached to his videophone. He pushed a button and the pokeball disappeared. Mr. Cain picked up the pokeball form his end to show he received it.

"If it is possible to double the dose giving to a pokemon with no bad side effects, do it."

Giovanni turned off the videophone and sit there wondering how he will punish his son and how to win him over to his side.

Four days later, Ash has waken up. In the room he is in, it is too dark for his to see and to tell where he is actually is. He hurts all over and feels that there is an oxygen facemask on him and his mouth is dry. He hears a beep going and assumes it is a heart rate monitor. He looks around and barely makes out light coming from under a door. He tries to move but he finds he cannot move his feet and one of his arms. His left arm fells heavy. Looking at his left arm, all of his memories come flooding back to him. His heart rate rises from knowing he must be still in the custody of Team Rocket. He ties to sit up but finds that a strap is over his chest.

He tries to calm himself. For all he knows he got away from Team Rocket. He hears noise from the door but it is muffled. He hears as a key is slid into the lock of the door and the doorknob is slowly turned. The door slowly opens and light fills the room. He covers his face with his free arm and hears as two people walk into the room and someone turns on a light.

"I see someone has finally wakened up."

Ash was able to remove his arm from his face to see the two people who walked in. One was a man with graying hair and the other was a woman with long brown hair. He watches as the man walks over to a phone attached to the wall and he calls someone. Ash is not able to hear what he said but saw that the man was happy when he turned back around.

He walks over Ash, grabs his face, and forces him to look in the doctor's face. He draws out a pen light and checks on Ashes dilation of his pupils. Once finished he releases his grip and walked to the medical equipment attached to Ash.

"Miss. Boon attach another IV bag."

The doctor walked over to the foot of Ashes bed and pulled the covers back. Ash looked down and saw that his ankles where strapped down. He knew now he was still with Team Rocket. He watched the man remove the bandages off his feet and place a creamy white substance over them. As the man touches his sores, Ash gritted his teeth with pain. The nurse finished attaching a new IV bag. She walked over to where the doctor was and started to rewrap his feet. The doctor undid the restraints on his right ankle and started to unwrap the bandages until the door was swung open and it hit against the wall. Ash turned his attention to who entered.

He blanched when he saw who walked in. Giovanni walked in and ordered the two people out of the room. They quickly left and he slammed the door behind them. He walked up to Ash and stared down at him.

"How where you able to escape?"

Ash was too afraid to talk and started to struggle at his bonds. Giovanni reached down, grabbed his neck, and started to apply presser.

"Now tell me how you escaped? Did someone help you or did you do it alone."

"Alone."

"How?"

"Through the air ducks."

"How where you able to get the vent off?"

"I used my belt buckle."

Giovanni squeezed his grip throughout the questioning process. Ash tried to get the mans hand away from him with his free arm and was trashing with his right leg. When Giovanni finally found his answers, he released his griped against Ash and left him chocking for air. He grabbed some of Ashes hair and turned him to face him.

"Mr. Cain!"

The door open up and a man with short blonde hair walked in. Followed by him was Mrs. Crimson.

"Give him the serums."

Giovanni let go of Ashes head with a jerk and walked out of the room. Mr. Cain made his way to the IV line attached to Ash. Ash tried again to get out of his bonds. Mr. Cain reached in his lab coat pocket and pulled out four syringes and looked over to Mrs. Crimson.

"If you do not mind, I need him calmed before I inject these serums."

Mrs. Crimson stepped forward to Ash and placed a hand on his head. She closed her eyes and an eerie red glow emitted from her hand. Ash struggled under her touch, but was unable to resist her command for him to lay still and go back to sleep. She opens her eyes and look at the doctor. The doctor smiled and pulled off a cap to one of the syringes. He grabbed the IV line, inserted the needle into the access port, and followed suite with the other three.

Mrs. Crimson stood there waiting for the doctor to finish his task. She studied Ashes face and saw many resemblances to his father. She reached up and moved his hair out of his face.

"What will those serums do to him?"

"His strength will increase. His reflexives will be quicker and sharper. His endurance will be increased along with his agility. Also his immune system and bone structure will be stronger."

"Interesting. Is this your fist time administer these serums?"

"No and yes. What I gave him is the human version of the serums I have been giving to our enhanced pokemon. It will be the first time I have given theses serums. Too bad, it will take some time before any results show. I am finished here. I will be leaving you to your work."

Mr. Cain walked out of the room. Mrs. Crimson sat down in a chair and watched Ashes sleeping form. She sighs and gets on with what she needs to do. She places her hand on his forehead again. The same eerie red glow appeared. She closed her eyes and placed the thoughts her boss wanted to put in his mind.

Your friends only used you. Your mother only sees you as a burden. They held you back. They saw you as a fool. You are nothing. They never cared for you.

And many more suggestions to install loyalty to Giovanni and twisting his truth of his friends and family. She only wished she could have explored his memories, but she is not strong enough to do so. She can only explore his recent memories of a few days. She can only give thanks to the physic powers she has and how it help her advance in the ranks of Team Rocket.

She came out an hour later. Sweat coming down from her brow. She stands up and stretches the kinks she acquired and takes out a handkerchief and wipes her face. She looked back down at Ash.

"Ash."

Ash stirred and looked around to find who is talking to him. He finds Mrs. Crimson.

"What?" he said hoarsely

"Your father wants to know if you are going to behave from now on."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now I want you to get some more rest. Your father will be visiting you later."

"Yes ma'am."

Ash closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Mrs. Crimson walked out of the room and found the same doctor from earlier.

"He will not be in need of those restraints from now on. Take good care of him, I do not want to see what the boss will do if you do not."

The doctor nodded and went back in to resume his earlier tasks. She enters into an elevator and headed back to her office on the fourth floor. She quickly made her some tea and set down at her desk. After a few minutes of rest, she contacted Giovanni to tell him she was done. As she turns off the link, she wishes she could install fear to people around her like Mr. Henry. Just with the mention of his name, many people look behind their backs and they pale. Too few people know she is a physic and what she does as her side job for Giovanni.

"_I must work hard screening new recites. My only enjoyment and true gift is integration of spies and captives and they rarely come. I now regret wanting to have more time in my pleasure._" She looks at a stack of folders stacked in a box titled _Current Projects_ at he edge of her desk "_Oh well, I will deal with each one that arrives and install fear into them._"

* * *

Okay I know you may not like the part of the physic, but this is the deal, she can only see recent events average two to three days of someone's past memories.

HA! You thought I was done torturing Ash, you thought wrong. Do not think I am finished with Ash just yet. I have just yet begun. Laughs mischievousness. I will apologies for the ones who fell out of their chairs. I do hope that none of youlanded on the chair legs.


	13. Changes of the Mind

Sorry for everyone for not updating earlier. My computer died on me on the 12 of January. I was able to get it sent off the second week of February and got it back within a few days. I will tell you in advance that my chapters will be coming slowly since school started back up. Thanks for being patient.

On with the story:

* * *

Few days after Ash last escape attempt, Lance was in the Viridian Forest. He had received reports from the local police and eye wittiness statements saying that they had seen people in the forest with the symbol of Team Rocket on their clothes and there where two black helicopters seen flying over the forest. Lance has been in the forest for hours trying to find any signs that showed what Team Rocket was up to and their reason being in the forest, but he was not having any luck.

He was soon tired of not finding any clues and decided to leave the forest and head back to his headquarters. He called out his dragonight and took off. Few minutes into his flight, he let out a sigh of frustration. He is tired and has been overworked the past few months. To him, it all started the day Ash was kidnapped. Recent reports from Steven from Hoenn about Team Aqua and Magma planning to move in Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands has gotten his staff of the crime unit working double shifts on surveillance and gathering information when and where one of the crime teams will first surface. He had not contact from Boyd and Monty. He feels he will never see those two again. He looks down on the forest floor, whishing he could get somewhere on his investigations.

His mind wondered until he noticed something strange on the forest floor, a burnt spot on the top of a hill. He commanded his pokemon to land on the hill. He found a burnt spot that was a few days old and was close to twelve inches across. The depth was three inches deep. He looked around and found remnants of human foot prints along with what he concluded as houndoom and growlithe tracks. He noticed a set of human tracks that where bare. Mixed with the dirt he believed was dried blood. On the tall grass he found a line of dried blood coming from the forest towards the top of the hill. He walked to the top of the hill and looked down. What he saw surprised him. A line of disturbance down the hill with more dried blood. He hunch down trying to sort out the scene around him. He looked back at the bare footprints. He studied them for a few minutes and came to the realization that they might belong to a child. His stomach tightens up in knots. He hopes they do not belong to Ash and who ever it was got away.

He got up and started to backtrack the tail though the forest. Within a few minutes he found small pieces of metal on the ground. He picked up all he could find and resumed his tracking. He followed the trail till he came across a stream. He crossed it, but was not able to find tracks on the other side. He saw he might not find the trail so he gave up and returned to the clearing. He looked over the clearing and found a set of indents in the ground. The same type of indents he and Officer Jenny found searching for Ash when he was first kidnapped. He found a small trail that lead down the hill and found a seconded set of indents from a helicopter and more blood. His stomach tightened up more, for he fears that the blood might belong to Ash.

Before he did not have time to dwell on the ideal of it being Ash, his cell phone went off. He answered it, and found his sectary on the other end. She told him that he needs to return back at headquarters, because an emergency had risen since his absence from the office. He remounts his dragonight and flies back to his base of operations in Indigo, wishing the best for Ash.

Back at Team Rocket headquarters, in a private hospital room Ash is awake. He finds himself confused, but he does not know why. He knows he needs to get out of here, away from Team Rocket. Every time he thinks of his mother and friends, memories come rushing to the surface of his thoughts. Memories he can not quite figure out. His mother smiling at him and telling him that she is proud of him, but another memory of her telling him he will never amount to anything. His friends cheering him on at his pokemon battles, while another one, he finds himself being yelled at and called names by them. He knows that his friends and mother would not do that to him, but it is hard for him to discern the truth of his memories.

The only people he has seen, where the doctors and nurses that came in to check on his vitals and change his bandages. He has tried to leave the room, but finds it difficult to walk on his feet. His back and chest hurts when he moves too quickly. When he walks, he gets a few steps from his bed, and finds he gets dizzy. He returns back to his bed, having trouble catching his breath and drenched in sweat. As he lies back down on the bed, his head starts to pound and he soon falls asleep due to exhaustion. His sleep is attacked by nightmares of his friends, family and of Giovanni.

One dream hunts him every time he closes his eyes. He is in a dark room filled with fog. He hears laughing around him and people taunting him. He cannot tell who the voices come from. His heart is pounding, and he is afraid. He starts to run, but the voices get louder. He stops and yells out at them to stop and leave him alone. He wakes up at that point of his dream, but not this night. The wind picks up and the voices die down. He hears a tapping noise around him and he looks around to find the cause of the noise. He sees a shadow to his left and finds that it is walking towards him. He can not make out the shape clearly due to the fog. As he watches it, he starts to become afraid. His fear overcomes him and he turns away from it.

He starts to run away from the shadow, deeper into the abyss of his dream. He looks back behind him, seeing that the figure is still visible, ever walking, following him, same distance away from him. He turns to see where he was going, only to trip and fall down hard on his chest. He moans in pain. He places his palms flat on the ground to pick himself up and look ahead of him, only to hear the tapping noise in front of him. The shadow figure appears and walks up to him. It stops walking once the figure was reaching distance from Ash, and the fog slowly clears to reveal brown dress shoes and red pants. Ash looks up to see Giovanni standing in front of him. Ash goes white at seeing the man. Giovanni unfurls his arms and reaches down to grab Ash. Ash pushes himself off the ground, but he finds he does not have the strength to standup to run away from the man. He falls back down on the ground to his knees. Giovanni moves closer and Ash throw up his arms to protect himself. Giovanni grabs him around his neck and pull him up off the ground.

Ash wakes up, sitting up in bed. He would have cried out in fear from his nightmare, but he cried out in pain instead. He fell back down clenching at his chest. Giovanni who had been outside of his room talking with a doctor comes running in. He races over to Ash side and place a hand on his shoulder. Giovanni found him drenched in sweat, and his breathing was shallow. Ashes reaction to Giovanni touching him surprised him and the two doctors who enter in the room. Ash rolled out of bed, ripping the IV line out of his right hand causing the stand to fall over, busting the bags and spilling the liquid in them all over the floor. He landed on his left side, causing him to injure his left arm again, but he ignored the pain. He tried to stand on his feet, but pain shot through his feet and legs and he falls back to the ground. Giovanni moved closer to Ash to stop him from hurting himself further. Ash saw him coming and managed to stand up on his feet, clenching his jaw from the pain he was in. He moved backwards into a corner, looking like a frighten animal.

Ash looked around him, only seeing the three people in the room. He saw a way out via the door, but he knew he could not make it past them. He is having trouble catching his breath and is holding his left arm close to his chest. His legs give out on him and he slides down to floor. Giovanni comes to his side and knelt down placing a hand on Ashes chest, trying to calm him. Ash swung at him with his right arm trying to fend him off. Giovanni grab his arm and twisted it around his back, forcing him to lay face down on the floor. He looked back at the doctors and one moves to a cabinet in the room. He pulls out a vile and a syringe, and quickly drew some of the liquid into the syringe. He grabbed an alcohol pad and raced over to Ash. He lifted one of Ashes sleeve and wiped down an area of his skin and quickly inserted Ash with the needle, administering the contents of the syringe.

Giovanni did not release his grip on Ash until he felt him quit struggling under his grip. Ash felt his awareness drift away from him into blankness. His harsh breathing slowed into dry wheeze. Giovanni stood up glaring at the two doctors as they replace Ash back in his bed and check him over for new injuries. Within a few minutes Giovanni left the room walking towards the reception desk. He took a phone away from one of the nurses and dialed a number that went to Mrs. Crimson office. She picked it, already knowing who was on the other end.

"Yes Sir?"

"Mrs. Crimson, come down to the hospital wing at once. It looks as if your influence with my son has failed. He may need another round of you counsel. I will be waiting in my office when you are done."

"Yes Sir, I will be down at once."

Giovanni hung the phone up, leaving the hospital wing via an elevator back to his office. He is disgusted. He believed that Mrs. Crimson had done a thorough job with his son. He knew at once that Ash was not his, when he tried to hit him.

"_I do not care if it takes me countless times to convince my son to obey me, he will be mine. I need him as an heir to my organization. I will not let it go to anyone else. I have invested nearly my entire life into this organization since inheriting it from mother, and look where it is today. It has surpassed what mother has had imagined; it is far more profitable. She did not have the means of today, and never thought of domination of the world. Now I have a soft and weak son like his mother. He will not be like that for long, if Mrs. Crimson does not fail me again._"

Giovanni stepped out onto the floor his office was located on. As he walked down the hall that leads to his office, Mr. Thomas came out of his office. He was surprised to see his boss, but it proved helpful, for he needed to provide updated information to him. He bowed to him and started speaking to him.

"Sir, I have finished contacting all Team Rocket bases of the possible threat from Team Magma and Aqua. Mrs. Crimson is finish interrogating the fist set of spies. Three came from Lance, two came from Team Aqua and five came from Team Magma. Right now we are seeing what information they had leaked out."

Giovanni stood still for a moment, thinking to himself. He turns to Mr. Thomas with a smile that sent shivers down any Team Rocket members. Mr. Thomas did his best to hide his fear.

"Mr. Thomas, do we have a spy placed into Lances ranks?"

"No sir, we do not. We have had problems placing a spy close enough to him in the past."

"Try again. I want to know what is going on around Lances little world. I do not want to have any surprises from him again. I also want you to place one with that Steven character. I still have plans of expanding my organization into Hoenn."

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?"

"No, but have Mr. Henry sent up to my office. I need to speak with him."

"Yes sir."

Giovanni entered into his office. Mr. Thomas left to contact Henry and to come up with a way to place spies into Lance and Steven's governmental ranks. Mrs. Crimson was making her way down to the hospital floor. She is mad at her self. She knew she did a thorough job of rearranging Ashes memories and placing him under control of his father. She enters into the room of Ash. She looked at him, puzzled with what could have caused her work to come undone. She gets a chair from outside and sets it down by the bed. She places a hand on his forehead and reenters into his mind.

As she enters, she finds the false memories she placed in him and was shocked. Many of them where gone and others where deteriorating. The commands she placed for him to obey his father where also disappearing. She finds that this has been happing the past few days since she placed them in. She searches the cause of this and finds that he still holds a strong bond to his mother and friends. She finds the memories he brought up to find the truth. She also finds a strong fear of his father, which caused the break in her work. She decides to reinstall what she had done. As she started her work, she felt that her wrist was grabbed and twisted. She removed her presence from Ash to find he was sitting up in his bed, holding her wrist away from him. She was surprised, but it was a foolish attempt to keep her from her job. She sent a small physic blast through him to take control of him again. His pupils contracted to the smallest points and she knew she had him under control again. His grip lessened on her wrist and she was pleased with herself. She removed his hand and made him lay back down.

"_He has a strong mind. I underestimated him. I guess I will have more work to do here. It will be easier now, for all the memories he brought up. I do hope this does not take long._" 

She reentered into his mind and grabbed on one of his memories and started to twist it. As she did, she felt him struggle against her, to keep it to its true form. They battle a tug of war of wills. She felt as he begins to weaken against her onslaught. She sent another physic blast to break down his defensives and she felt as they broke under her power. She quickly added more false memories and rearranges the memories that he brought fourth in his quest of truth. She watched as his bonds to his friends and mother was broken and in doing so, a chain reaction started and all of his memories where altered. She added what Giovanni wanted and found it was easier and that he accepted them.

She came out what she felt like minutes later, but she found it was three hours since she started. She looked at him with a grin on her face. She removed the oxygen facemask and took out a handkerchief from her pocket, and wiped the blood from his nose. Ash stirred and looked at her with a puzzle look on his face.

"What happen?" he asked hoarsely

"You had a nightmare Ash. Are you thirsty?"

Ash shook his head no. He reached up and placed his unbound arm over his eyes.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Ash, you need it to get well."

Ash closed his eyes falling back to sleep. Mrs. Crimson got up and threw away the handkerchief. She found that she was stiff all over, but did not mind it at all. It was this as a punishment she rather have then one Giovanni punisher her. She returns back to her office and called Giovanni, hoping to find him in a better mode. He answered and she swallowed her fear.

"Sir, I am finished this time. He is under your complete control now."

"Tell me why you had to do this process twice?"

"I believe it is due to a strong bond that existed with his friends and family. I destroyed that bond, and also erased his memories of Mr. Cain and I as you asked."

Giovanni cut the connection leaning back in his chair. He is mad at his son for what he has done. He looks out his office window, thinking of what to do with his son now. He reaches over to the intercom and contacted his sectary.

"I need you to make preparations for me. Send a sweeper team to my privet island southwest of Johto. I need to make sure no one is there and to make sure that the defenses are online and operational. Have a small team gathered and station there permanently. Since this is my privet retreat, I do not want anything showing association to my organization."

He turned off the link, planning out Ashes future.

Lance did not make it back to his headquarters till late that night. He could not get the scene of the hill and the bloodily footprints out of his mind. When he returned, his secretary had a very grim look on her face. She told him once he enter into his office, that the police in Pewter found three dead bodies and that they matched the descriptions of his missing spies. He is now for cretin that Team Rocket was the ones who kidnapped Ash, but he does not want to give false hope to his mother and friends.

His eyes wonder out through one of his office windows and fell upon one of the bulletin board titled _Missing. _He looked over the posters and his gut went cold when he passed Ashes picture. He closed his eyes and let his head fall. He vows he will find Ash if it cost him his life. He gets a headache for it will be a big task and too many people are counting on him.


	14. To the Dark Side

Hey guys, here is chapter 13. I believe this is not one of my good chapters. I just have been too busy with classes. Midterms are over and for me and I am now on spring break from March 21 through 25, so I should at least get another chapter in something during doing research for my research paper in Business, working on my essay paper for Gothic Literature and sleeping in. I might be able to put up the fist chapter for my new story, which is still currently untitled. _Mad Experiments _is still on hold until after I finish my Lit class. The constant reading is giving me a headache. Until next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

It is the next day. Giovanni was at his desk thinking of a plan of action to use on his son. If Mrs. Crimson did her job right, Ash is under his control. He gets up and walks out of his office followed by his Persian. He enters into a elevator and goes down to the hospital floor. He looks at his pokemon for a minute and reaches into one of his pockets. He pulls out a pokeball and thinks back when he received the pokemon back from Mr. Cain.

Flashback: Yesterday, late at night:

Giovanni after hearing from Mrs. Crimson that she had finally succeeding in her job of rearranging Ashes memories, and that Mr. Henry was not able to meet with him, he left his office and went straight to the lab of Mr. Cain. He entered and found him busy working on one of his many projects with some of his lab assistants. Giovanni walked up to them and one of the assistants noticed his entrance. Mr. Cain was told of his entrance and he looked up with a bit of surprise on his face. He told his assistants to keep on working and he walked up to Giovanni and bowed to him.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"Are you finished with the pokemon I sent you?"

"Yes sir, if you come with me, I will retrieve it for you."

He lead Giovanni to his office and left to retrieved the pokemon. He enter into the lab area and walked up to a shelf with many pokeballs on them. He picked up a clipboard and flip through the pages to find which pokeball he needed. He finds the reference number and sets the clipboard back down. He walked up to shelf seven and looked for number thirteen. He shudders when he picked it up. He will be glad to get rid of this pokemon.

"_I wonder who thought of placing this pokemon here. I do hope it was someone's joke, but it feels like bad luck for me._"

As he was walking back to his office, the pokeball started to shake violently and he drops it to the ground. The pokemon inside forced itself out of the ball to revel itself as a meowth. It looked around the lab with an innocent look on its face and found the doctor. The doctor was terrified of the pokemon and rushed to call it back, but stop when the pokemon just meowed in a sweat tone, and started to purr. The doctor brought down his arm and gave a sigh of relief. He knelt down to pet the pokemon, but it was a mistake to do so. As his hand reach the pokemon's head, the eyes of the pokemon turn mischievous. The doctor saw this and fell down and he tired to call it back inside the pokeball but the pokemon was too swift and avoided the red beam from the ball. It attacked the doctors legs shredding his pants. Giovanni heard the doctor screams and ran out of the office to see that the pokemon had cornered the doctor and some of the lab assistants were attacking it. I took out the two houndooms with a series of furry swipes and was about to start its attack on a third. Giovanni yelled at the pokemon to stop. The pokemon did as it was told and sat down on the floor and started to clean on of its front paws and keeping a eye on the doctor.

The doctor got up and sat down in a chair. He tried to calm himself down but he could not stop shaking with fear.

"You said there was no complications Mr. Cain."

"There was none sir, it was like that when I first let it out of its pokeball. It attacked me and three of my assistants before I could call it back."

A assistant came running in with a first aid kit and went to the doctor. Giovanni picked up the pokeball and recalled the meowth and placed it in his pocket. He waited until he was alone with the doctor.

"My son?"

"No one knows I had given him the serums and there will be no complications. It will take time before the first results start to show."

Giovanni smiled his evil grin which sent cold shivers down the doctors' back. Giovanni turned and left the lab and returned back to his office.

End of Flashback:

The elevator doors opened up on the hospital floor and Giovanni walked to Ashes room. He entered and found Ash awake and that his bandages where being changed. He cleared his throat and the doctor and nurse inside of the room jumped with surprise. They quickly stood up and bowed to him. He waved a hand at them to finish their work and walked up to Ash. Ash turned his head away from Giovanni. The doctor and nurse left a few minutes later and Giovanni sat down in a chair and watched Ash. The silence was broken with Giovanni.

"Ash how do you feel?"

Ash turned his head to face Giovanni but did not speak a word.

"Ash do not be mad at me. I am only trying to help you."

"Then why where you not there for me? Where were you? Mom told me you took off…"

"Easy Ash, I am sorry, but I was not the one who took off. She took off and I did not know where she went. I have been searching everywhere for you and now that I have found you and taken you away from that terrible place, why don't we drop this subject. I am sorry that your stay here has been a bit, troublesome, but from now on, I do hope we can corporate together? Hum?"

Ash nodded his head yes. He sat up in bed and reached for a glass of water. Giovanni put a hand up and gave him the glass. Ash looked over to Giovanni's Persian that was sitting down by his father. He reached out a hand to the pokemon. Persian snub him, not wanting to do anything with him.

"Do not worry, it takes time for it to warm up to someone. I have a present for you."

Giovanni reach into his pocket and pulled out the pokeball. He handed it over to Ash and Ash took it from him.

"What's inside?"

"Why don't you release it for yourself to find out. I will warn you though, it is a bit feisty. I do not know how it will react to you."

Ash let out the pokemon and the meowth appeared at the foot of his bed. It looked around and gave a small yowl. Ash reached out his hand to let the pokemon smell his hand. The pokemon butted its head against Ashes hand for it to be petted. Ash did as the pokemon wanted and it started to purr away. Giovanni smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Now I want you to get plenty of rest. At the end of the week I will be sending you off to begin your training. Your teacher will be Mr. Henry."

Ash blanched at this and looked up at his father.

"Now, do not worry, Mr. Henry has forgivin you for what you did to him. I will be leaving you now. I will try to see you again this week, but I do not know about my schedule. I will apologize in advance if I do not. I do expect you to follow what Mr. Henry tells you to do."

Giovanni got up and walked for the door. As he open it up, Ash spoke up.

"Dad, I am sorry for how I acted. I will make it up to you, somehow."

"That is okay Ash, I understand. I should be the one at fault. I took you away from your mother and friends in the middle of the night not knowing that you will be confused and mad for what I did."

"But I am glad you took me away from them. In truth, they did not care for me."

"Lets us not dwell on this. Let us put it in past move on. Now get some sleep."

Ash laid back down and pulled the covers closer to him. His meowth moved closer to his chest and laid down by him. Ash placed a hand around him and closed his eyes. Giovanni walked out and shut the door. Once shut his cold grin appeared on his face. He walked away and traveled back to his office. He entered and found Mr. Henry waiting for him.

"I am sorry I was not able to meet with you yesterday. Mr. Bishop was having trouble with some of his new recruits and I volunteered to help him. I do hope you received my letter."

"Yes I did and it was helpful for it freed up some of my time to take care of a errand. I am glad that you accepted the reasonability to train my son for me. What cause you to accept?"

"I accepted for I like how your son thinks and how determined he was to escape. I see potential in him and I would like to bring it out of him."

"Good. At the end of the week, I will be sending you and my son to my private island in Johto. You will be his mentor and when you deem him ready, bring him back. During this time, you will be in charge of a small group of people. I will warn you though, Team Magma and Aqua are on the move. His safety will be in your hands. You will have your way with him."

"Thank you sir, I will not fail you. I will leave you now and get myself prepared."

"Get with Mr. Thomas for what items you want to take with you."

"Sir."

Mr. Henry got up and grabbed the cane he had with him. Giovanni watched as he walked out. Once he was gone he lean back in his chair wanting to laugh out viciously, but he kept it inside of himself. He began thinking of the future of having a son and his plans of expanding into Hoenn.

At the end of the week, Ash was able to move around for a few minutes before tiring out. His new pokemon was a joy to have. Giovanni had not been able to visit him, but he was okay with it. He was watching some television when his door open up. Mr. Henry walked in carrying something. Ash was a bit afraid of the man and he swallowed when he saw that his leg had a brace around it and he was walking with a cane. Mr. Henry saw his expression and smiled at Ash. A nurse followed in behind him with a wheelchair.

"Don't worry kid, I forgive you."

He walked up to Ashes and placed the cloths on his bed. The nurse busied herself removing the medical equipment attached to Ash. She helped him change into the cloths and left. Ash got into the wheelchair and his pokemon jumped into his lap, curling into a ball. Henry called out and a grunt walked in and came behind Ash and started pushing the wheelchair. They went up in the elevator.

"Mr. Henry, where are we going?"

"We will be heading to the roof and leaving on a helicopter to one of your fathers private airstrips. Your father can't say goodbye to you, for a emergency has arisen. He says he is sorry."

The elevator doors open up and they exit out onto the roof to find the helicopter waiting for them. Ash recalled his pokemon and they boarded the helicopter. It took off east of the city and it landed a few minutes later at a air strip. The place looked abandon. A huge pontoon plane that looked like a cross between B52 and a huge water air craft, was taxiing on the runway when they landed. Henry lead Ash to the plane and they climb on board and sat down at the front. Some Rocket grunts came aboard. They saw Henry and many paled at the sight of him. They quickly found a seat and kept quite as the last of the supplies and personal was loaded onto the plane. Within a few minutes the pane was ready and it took off. Ash watched the view from the window before falling asleep.

Hours later, Henry woke Ash up as the plane was landing in the water. He undid his seatbelt and followed Henry to the back of the plane and waited till the back door of the plane to open. It reviled a clear starry night. Henry order the grunts to start unloading the plane and he lead Ash out to a awaiting jeep. Both got in and was taken to a two story building down a dirt road. Once the jeep came to a halt they walked toward the house.

"Ash, your room is on the top floor, at the end of the hall. You have some cloths in you room already. Get changed in some fresh cloths and meet me in the living room."

Ash did as he was told and enter into the house. Henry looked around and found a small building was being built to hide the entrance to the underground base. He order the driver to gather all the grunts for a meeting. He left the man and enter into the house. He walked pass the living room and found it was a complete mess with two grunts drunk and passed out on the floor. He let it be for now and went up stairs to his own room. He changed his uniform for sweat pants and shirt. He exit and found Ash coming out of his room. They went downstairs and he lead Ash to the kitchen and found a large pot of stew cooking away. He left Ash there to eat and exit out to a small area lighted by a single light, with many people waiting. He looked around and found the two drunk grunts wobbling on their feet. He was happy to see their displeasure on their faces when he arrived. He cleared his through and made his speech.

"For those who do not know me, I am Captain Henry Snake. I will be in charge of this base and your worthless hides for the time being. Many of you have been sent here because you do not meet expectations to be giving the name Rocket. You will be revalidated on your performances. When you are topside, you will be wearing plain cloths that have no visible markings to Team Rocket and no more then twenty people are permitted. This place is to look like it is a business retreat. The house is off limits to everyone unless otherwise declared. There will no be consumption of alcohol and smoking while I am here. I find one drop of alcohol, one discarded cigarette butt, not one, but all will pay. I expect that everyone will follow these rules and others. One mistake and it is your last. Now you have a job to do, get the plane off loaded now."

Henry turned around and headed back to the house. Some of the grunts started to complain about having to sleep in the uncompleted underground base. Henry enter into the house and went to the kitchen. He found Ash fudging with his meal and he was distracted with something. Henry got him a bowl and sat down by Ash. He looked at him, taking in a deep breath.

"I see you are not happy at this moment. Is it that your father was not able to see you off?"

Ash looked up at him and let out a sigh.

"Yes, but I understand that he is busy and all, it is just that…."

"You will be able to talk to your father in the morning. Afterwards, we will start your training. Now it is almost ten and you need to get some rest. I will wake you up in the morning. "

Ash got up and headed to his room. He laid down on his bed thinking he will not be able to fall asleep. His meowth curled up against him, falling asleep. He stared at the ceiling thinking what his life will be like now that he is away from his mother and so called friends.

"_I guess my dream to be a Pokemon Master will be on hold. I wonder what training I have to do, I doubt I will be able to do much with this leg. I wish dad was around while I was growing up. I might had have a better life growing up with him. He tried to help me out, and what I do, cause him hell. I guess I will try and make it up to him somehow._"

Ash closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next morning Henry woke Ash up around five in the morning. He looked at the cuts on his back and help him change some of the bandages. He brought him down to the living room and open up the closet. He pushed coats to one side and pushed a button on top of the door frame. It open up to revel a small stair case and he lead Ash down it. They stopped at the base and Henry pushed a false panel which open up to have key code pad.

"Ash, to get through here, your password is 5483. You, I and two other people will be the only ones to use this entrance."

Ash nodded and Henry punched in his password. It open, and they walked into a large room. It looked like a huge office with everything imaginable. Henry walked to the computer on the desk and turn it on. Ash noticed a window and walked up to it. He looked out into a larger room that had many computers with people working behind them. Henry walked up to him and smiled.

"That is what I would call _Mission Control_. It is the nerve center of this base. Communications, Doppler, radar, sonar, and many other technology junk. Come your father will be calling in a minute."

Ash and him walked back to the computer and Henry sat down. A ring was heard and Henry opened up a communication link. Giovanni was seen sitting in his half shadow.

"Ash I am sorry I was not able to see you this week. I believe Mr. Henry told you I had an emergency I needed to attend to. Now, I have a suggestion for you. I would like you to change your name, but you can refuse this request if want to. I do like your name, which it means bold, but I believe changing your name will be easier for you to forget the past and move on. What do you say?"

Ash thought of it and nodded his head yes after a few minutes.

"Good, I have came up with one for you. Thurston is the one I like, it means thundering, but remember that you have the right to refuse."

"No, I like it and I agree with you about changing my name to forget the past."

"Good. Now Mr. Henry take care of my son. I will try and talk to you more later this week Thurston. I would have liked to talk to you more, but I have not resolved the emergency that had arisen when you left. Good luck with your training.

The link was cut and Ash looked up at Mr. Henry.

"Come, we will get breakfast first and I will show you around the base."

They got up and left though the office door into the command area of the base. People made room for Henry or found a different route. If you ask the members of Team Rocket who they are afraid, first would be their leader, second would be Mr. Henry, third will be Mr. Bishop, fourth would be Mr. Thomas, followed by Mrs. Crimson. They enter into the cafeteria and went though the line. Thurston (Ash) looked down at the end of the line and noticed a cash register. Henry laugh at his confused face.

"Your father is a ingénues man. Like any major company that has a cafeteria in their building, he charges for their meals. In his mind, why take money out of his pocket when he can put more of it in." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace that looked like a army dog tag. "Here, this is yours. Perks for being the bosses kid."

(From now on, and until further on in the story, Ash is now know as Thurston.)

Thurston took the necklace from him and placed it around his neck. As they neared the cash register, Henry pulled out the same item from underneath his shirt. The person at the register picked up a scanning device and scan the barcode on the back and did the same on Thurston. They left and found a place to sit and eat.

"Now Thurston, there are few things you need to know. While we are here, we are on a low profile. We are posing as people on a retreat from work. If someone comes on the island, and you do not think they are part of Team Rocket, let me know right away. If they ask what you are doing here, say that your father runs a business retreat. Now finish eating and I will give you the tour of this place."

The two of them finish eating and Henry lead Thurston around the base. Once done he lead him topside and ordered him to walk around the island till lunch. Thurston called out his meowth and started walking.

* * *

I do hope you like the name I gave Ash. I picked it for not he had pikachu, but a link to his father, after the father; like after the lighting. You will laugh at what I found for Giovanni's. From the book of baby names I have, (which helped me out to pick some names out for my characters), his is jovial, happy, believer. It is Italian.

Green Gold Fox


End file.
